Always All Hanshin Kyojin
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Quase quatro anos se passaram desde que eles terminaram o colegial. Agora Otani e Risa começarão uma vida nova - a de gente adulta, e cada um precisará seguir seu caminho. E claro, tudo isso vai envolver muita confusão, digna de uma dupla de comédia.
1. Rotina

**Meu cérebro me odeia. É sério! Qual outro motivo pra ele me dar mais uma história pra escrever? *taca a cabeça na parede***

**Mas enfim, vamos ao que interessa! Minha primeira fic de LovelyComplex *-* Amo, amo. Espero que gostem, realmente. Vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana, mas não prometo, porque além de eu ter várias fics pra escrever, logo logo estarei em volta às aulas da faculdade e aí complica um pouco. Mas vou _tentar _não demorar muito. :)**

**Aproveitem o primeiro capítulo :***

**Kessy  
**

**

* * *

**

**1. Rotina**

A garota de cabelos ruivos corria apressada pelos corredores. A mochila pesada não parecia ser um obstáculo, e os livros que ela segurava estavam escorregando de seus braços. Ela deixou o campus apressada demais, _atrasada_ demais. Correu até a estação, pegando o trem no exato instante que ele partiu. Só aí ela conseguiu respirar fundo e ficar parada.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e gemeu com a hora. Estava exatamente vinte minutos atrasada, e considerando que se atrasara porque tinha _dormido_ na biblioteca da faculdade, essa não seria uma desculpa aceita. Sua mente trabalhava em mil possibilidades de explicações enquanto o trem ia rápido.

Assim que o trem parou na estação, ela recomeçou sua corrida. Três quarteirões após a estação, lá estava: o _Ikebe_, a lanchonete onde ela deveria estar há exatamente meia hora atrás. Respirou fundo e correu, entrando como um furacão no lugar. Todas as cabeças se viraram para olhá-la, exceto uma.

E foi exatamente a cabeça que não virou que a garota procurava. Respirou fundo, ajeitou os livros nos braços, e marchou até a mesa, dando a volta para ficar de frente com a pessoa sentada lá.

E assim que o fez, sua expressão era de descrença. Não era possível que ele estivesse _dormindo_ de boca aberta, e ainda por cima _babando _em plena lanchonete, era?

Ela analisou o rapaz de cabelos ruivos mais uma vez e tomou sua decisão final: sim, era possível.

Ela largou os livros na mesa, junto com sua mochila e pegou os ombros do rapaz, sacudindo-os com vontade.

- Otani... Otani...

Otani não acordava e ela estava ficando impaciente. Sabia que a única forma de chamá-lo era...

- ACORDA SEU ANÃO IDIOTA!

As cabeças da lanchonete novamente se viraram para a garota alta demais, mas o grito dela funcionou. Otani deu um pulo na cadeira e olhou desorientado para todos os lados.

- NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ ISSO! AAH! – ele finalmente percebeu onde estava e seu rosto ficou vermelho pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

Todos seguravam suas risadas, inclusive a garota, que agora o olhava com a maior cara de histeria que alguém podia ter. Ele fez cara de poucos amigos e sentou-se novamente, fechando os olhos e fazendo uma cara emburrada. A histeria que a garota continha desapareceu e ela sentou-se à sua frente.

- Otani... Desculpa... Eu... Er... Acabei me atrasando.

- Isso eu já percebi.

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu cheguei aqui na hora certa, me esforcei pra sair mais cedo do meu estágio e você me deixa esperando? Poxa, você poderia ao menos ter se esforçado pra sair mais cedo também...

Hm. E agora? Como ela diria a ele que ela não teve aula e se atrasou porque dormiu?

- Desculpa – o biquinho que ela fazia era irresistível pra ele, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso.

Ele a olhou de canto de olho e isso foi sua perdição. Ao ver a garota de cabeça baixa, o biquinho de arrependimento – que ela não tinha consciência que fazia – aliados ao fato que ele não estava _realmente_ chateado, já que ele próprio tinha chegado dez minutos antes dela fizeram-no descruzar os braços e esquecer o atraso.

- Koizumi...

- Hm?

- Tudo bem, não estou chateado – ele pegou na mão da garota, que estava estendida na mesa. – Vamos pedir?

- Sério que não ta chateado comigo?

- Sim.

O sorriso dele era suficiente para fazer o coração de Koizumi disparar no peito, e em reflexo, fazer o próprio sorriso dela aparecer.

Os dois chamaram o garçom e fizeram seus pedidos, como sempre pedindo igual. Os dois eram tão diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo, que chegava a impressionar quem olhava de fora.

Otani Atsushi e Koizumi Risa eram namorados desde o terceiro ano do ensino médio, depois de muitas idas, vindas e reviravoltas. Agora os dois já estavam juntos há três anos e meio, no final de seus respectivos cursos universitários.

Otani cursava o último período de Educação Física, e já estava estagiando em uma escola para crianças, trabalhando como professor substituto. Tinha conseguido realizar seu sonho, mesmo que muitas pessoas tivessem duvidado disso. Risa estava também em seu último período de Moda & Design, e já tinha conseguido um estágio numa agência de moda da cidade. A última parte Otani não sabia, mas ela iria contar.

Depois de mais da metade de lanche comido, e o "relatório" diário de atividades dos dois, Risa decidiu que Otani seria o primeiro a saber.

- Otani...

- Hm? – ele disse distraído, enquanto mordia mais um pedaço do sanduíche.

- Sabe aquele estágio na agência da Mimi-chan?

- Sei. O que tem?

- Eu... Hm... Eu consegui.

Otani engasgou com o suco exótico que tomava, mas logo se recuperou.

- Sério?

- Sério...

- Que ótimo Koizumi! – ele se esticou todo sobre a mesa, abraçando a namorada com vontade, mesmo que não completamente. – Estou realmente _muito_ feliz por você!

- Obrigada, Otani-kun.

- E quando você começa?

- Segunda-feira.

- Legal.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, Risa empolgada por Otani ter demonstrado tanto carinho e apoio a ela quando ela contara a notícia. Era _excitante_ saber que _ele_ estava lá por ela, mesmo que fosse às vezes tão ocupado quanto ela.

Assim que acabaram seu lanche, saíram da lanchonete de mãos dadas, Otani segurando os livros pesados da namorada enquanto caminhavam de volta pra casa.

Era notória a diferença entre o casal a todos que passavam. Um casal onde o rapaz era mais baixo que a garota sempre chamava atenção. E no caso de Risa e Otani, a diferença era gritante. Ele era _bem mais baixo _que ela, que era alta demais pro seu próprio bem. Mas, pra eles, aquilo deixara de ser um problema há muito tempo.

- Meus pais querem que você jante conosco amanhã... – disse Risa quando os dois pararam em frente à casa da garota.

- Hm, tudo bem. Amanhã só tenho que dar aula até às 17h. Apareço aqui que horas?

- Acho que sete horas está bom.

- Sete horas estarei aqui.

- Vou marcar...

- Não se preocupe – ele riu.

Ele ficou na ponta dos pés pra alcançar os lábios da garota, e ela, sorrindo pra si mesma, abaixou-se até que seus lábios se juntaram. Um beijo doce e rápido, que demonstrava o carinho um pelo outro da forma física que eles adoravam.

Despediram-se rápido e Otani voltou para casa, as mãos nos bolsos, pensando em tudo que acontecia com sua vida desde que ele – inconscientemente – percebera que amava Risa. No começo, ele próprio achava que era apenas paixão boba, ou talvez uma vontade de retribuir os sentimentos já declarados da melhor-amiga-inimiga. Com o tempo, o namoro e as coisas que aconteciam entre os dois, Otani percebeu que ele _amava_ Risa, e que faria qualquer coisa pra ver um sorriso em seu rosto – mesmo que ele não admitisse isso pra mais ninguém além dele.

O rapaz chegou em casa, e após dizer como foi seu dia para sua mãe e irmã, subiu para o quarto. Assim que abriu a porta, se deparou com os diversos pôsteres do Umibouzu, sua banda favorita. E essa predileção tinha sido uma das muitas coisas que o uniram à Risa, já que ela também era uma fã incondicional.

O rapaz não conteve o sorriso e apertou o botão de Play do seu som, deitando na cama enquanto ouvia sua banda favorita e pensava em sua namorada – o amor da sua vida.

Em casa, Risa respondia às perguntas curiosas de sua mãe, e depois disso, subia as escadas, de volta ao seu quarto. Ela jogou seus livros em cima da escrivaninha e sua bolsa no cabide do quarto. Apertou o Play do seu som, e deitou-se – ouvindo Umibouzu e pensando em Otani. Ela se lembrava de _como _os dois tinham começado a namorar – e ria sozinha de suas incertezas bobas de adolescente, e não sentia nenhuma falta de seu choro constante quando Otani lhe deu o primeiro fora.

Mesmo assim, Risa estava feliz por ter sido persistente. "_Eu sabia que ele era cabeça dura, mas nem tanto_", ela se recordava, rindo ao lembrar. Risa não desistira de Otani. E depois de _dois_ foras, ela finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo enxergar que ela era _mais_ do que apenas sua melhor amiga, e a garota que implicava com ele o tempo todo – além da integrante _alta_ da dupla de comediantes pela qual ficaram conhecidos no tempo de colégio.

A mãe de Risa a chamou para jantar, e a garota pulou da cama, desligando o som e descendo as escadas correndo. Depois de, literalmente, _devorar_ o jantar, Risa subiu novamente para o quarto – indo direto para a escrivaninha, abrindo seus livros e seu caderno de desenhos, começando seu novo "projeto pessoal" (era assim que ela o chamava) que serviria como teste para uma de suas matérias da faculdade de moda.

Otani fazia o mesmo em casa, estudando e treinando um pouco, pronto para sua prova de segunda-feira. Além da prova na faculdade, Otani ainda teria estágio à tarde, e precisava preparar sua aula. O rapaz só conseguiu fechar os olhos para dormir à uma da manhã, imitando Risa, que também deitou-se no mesmo horário, com um sorriso no rosto por ter terminado seu projeto.


	2. Lado a lado

**Cá estou de novo! Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. =)**

**Não esqueçam de minhas reviews, huahsuahsuahsuau *-* Boa leitura =***

**Música sugerida para o capítulo: **_**Lifetime Respect (Onnahen) – RSP**_

_**

* * *

**_**2. Lado a lado**

Risa acordou atrasada na manhã seguinte – para variar. Era sábado, mas ela sabia que precisava acordar cedo e correr para o centro, para comprar seu presente para Otani. O aniversário dele seria na semana que vem, e como ela começaria seu estágio, estaria muito ocupada para fazer isso durante a semana. Ela levantou e, correndo, tomou seu banho e se arrumou, gritando um "volto mais tarde" para sua mãe, que apenas balançou a cabeça rindo consigo mesma.

Risa chegou logo ao centro e se perguntou o que ela daria para seu namorado. Depois de tantos anos juntos, Risa sabia de cor o que Otani gostava e não gostava, mas ela sabia que esse presente tinha que ser _especial_. Andou pelas lojas masculinas que sempre andava quando queria um presente para seu namorado, mas nada lhe agradava.

Até que ela parou numa loja de artigos esportivos e ficou encarando uma mochila. Mas não era _qualquer_ mochila. Era uma mochila para esportes, resistente e na cor vermelho-sangue. E além disso, tinha uma foto impressa na melhor qualidade do _Umibouzu._

Risa lembrou de uma conversa de uma semana atrás. "_Eu estou precisando muito de uma mochila esportiva para minhas coisas do estágio. A minha está muito velha, vai rasgar a qualquer momento._" Otani dissera, numa conversa que variava das crianças encrenqueiras e de como o supervisor de Otani gostava de seu trabalho. Ele iria amar o presente.

E foi pensando nisso que Risa pegou a mochila e se dirigiu rapidamente até o vendedor. Saiu da loja pouco mais de dez minutos depois, com o presente embrulhado e a consciência feliz. Queria ver Otani, mas não podia vê-lo com o presente na mão. Mesmo sendo mais baixo que ela, ele era homem, afinal, e podia muito bem tomar o pacote de suas mãos e descobrir do que se tratava. A garota fez um bico engraçado com a boca e parou, no meio da calçada, colocando a mão no queixo para imaginar uma forma de ver seu namorado sem aquele pacote. Ela sabia que se voltasse para casa para deixar o presente, acabaria preguiçosamente deitada na cama, e daria _adeus_ para a chance de ver Otani de manhã.

A garota suspirou e voltou para casa. Não tinha como ela deixar Otani ver o presente antes do tempo, e não tinha nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse deixar o presente e buscar depois. Chegou em casa meia hora depois, colocando o presente com cuidado dentro de seu guarda-roupa e indo direto para o chuveiro. Estava cansada e precisava de um banho e o seu estômago já começava a reclamar. Muito alto. Pouco tempo depois ela almoçou e se dirigiu para o quarto novamente, a fim de tirar um cochilo.

Em casa, Otani terminava seu almoço e se despedia das irmãs, voltando para o quarto para estudar. O rapaz tinha prova na segunda, e desde a época do vestibular ele tinha entendido que precisava se esforçar e estudar, para não sofrer as consequências depois. Estava já com saudades de Risa, mas se acalmou sabendo que jantaria em sua casa. Ele ligou o alarme, para não correr o risco de se atrasar e voltou aos livros.

A noite chegou rápido e Otani já se via em frente à casa dos pais de Risa, ridiculamente nervoso. Por que ele sempre se sentia assim ao ver os pais e irmão de Risa? Era uma reação ridícula, principalmente se você considerasse que ele namorava há anos com ela. Mas ele não conseguia deixar de ficar nervoso.

A mãe de Risa abriu a porta com um sorriso gentil. Convidou Otani para entrar e esperar na sala, porque Risa tinha dormido demais e acabara de acordar. O rapaz não se conteve e riu, talvez um pouco alto demais, fazendo a mãe da garota dar um sorriso cúmplice e o pai chegar na sala perguntando o porquê da risada. Otani nada disse, mas a mãe esclareceu o motivo e em poucos segundos os três estavam rindo.

Risa desceu as escadas dez minutos depois, quando Otani já se sentia entediado com a programação da TV. Ela quase teve uma síncope quando viu que ele já estava ali.

- Otani? Pensei que você ainda não tinha chegado...

- Cheguei há dez minutos, Dorminhoca. – ele sorriu.

Ela fez uma cara torta de vergonha e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Otani aproveitou que o irmão de Risa saíra para comprar algo e deu um longo e delicioso beijo em sua namorada. Seu coração palpitava e as palmas de suas mãos suavam. Mas ele não ligava. Os sentimentos eram bem fortes, e a emoção de beijá-la também. Mesmo que ele não admitisse isso.

Quando se separaram, Risa o olhou com ar sonhador.

- Credo, Koizumi. A gente se beija e você me olha desse jeito...

- Que jeito?

- Essa cara de retardada com dor de barriga.

Ela fechou a cara e deu um tapa nele.

- Isso dói! – ele reclamou – E eu só estava brincando com você, mas agora fiquei zangado.

- Ow – ela quis se bater por ser tão idiota – Desculpa, Otani. Desculpa, desculpa!

- Tá, não enche.

Ela suspirou e encostou no sofá, desolada. Otani escondeu a ponta de seu sorriso e segurou a mão dela, dando um beijo discreto na bochecha da namorada. Risa sorriu. Estava tudo bem, afinal.

O jantar correu sem problemas. O irmão de Risa falava coisas engraçadas sobre a irmã, fazendo Otani gargalhar e a garota ficava vermelha como um pimentão. Os pais dela observavam a conversa na maior parte do tempo, rindo da vergonha da filha. Ela se emburrava e enfiava um garfo cheio demais na boca. Otani a chamava de gulosa e as risadas voltavam. Parecia um ciclo sem fim.

- E o estágio, Otani-kun? Como vai? – a mãe da garota perguntou de repente, fazendo Risa olhar para a mãe aliviada.

- Muito bem, obrigado. Algumas crianças são problemáticas, mas estou dando conta por enquanto.

- Você é um bom rapaz, Otani. Tenho certeza que irá se dar muito bem quando formar-se. – o pai acrescentou.

- Eu agradeço a confiança – ele olhou para a Risa – Você devia falar isso também. Só fica dizendo que vou estragar a educação das crianças...

- E você vai – Risa falou satisfeita – As pobres crianças estão sendo iludidas.

- Iludidas? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- É. Vão achar que todos os professores do mundo serão ótimos como você. E vão sofrer ao ver que isso não é verdade.

Otani ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Ele esperava outro comentário jocoso e ofensivo-de-brincadeira por parte dela. Sempre fora sua natureza. E ele gostava. E agora, com ela claramente elogiando-o desse jeito, deixava o garoto sem ação. E ele gostava _mais ainda_.

Ele sorriu para a namorada, que lhe sorriu sinceramente de volta, e o jantar terminou tranquilamente. Otani foi para casa pouco depois das dez da noite, agradecendo aos pais e irmão de Risa pela noite, e se despedindo da garota na porta da casa. Depois de se beijarem, ela suspirou, meio infeliz.

- O que houve, Koizumi?

- Nada. Só estou me perguntando quando teremos outro momento assim de novo. O final da faculdade está puxando tanto... Tanto a minha como a sua. E eu vou começar o estágio amanhã e aí sim não terei tempo para nada, e além do mais—

- Não pense nisso agora – ele a interrompeu – Ainda estamos aqui. E vamos dar um jeito de nos vermos regularmente. Eu prometo.

- Sério?

- Claro. Prometi estar do seu lado pra tudo, não prometi? – ele acariciou a bochecha dela, deixando um sorriso escapar dos lábios da garota.

- Obrigada, Otani.

- Posso perguntar pelo que você está agradecendo?

- Por ser meu namorado – ela riu – E por estar ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu – Sempre estarei, Koizumi.

Os dois se beijaram rapidamente mais uma vez e se despediram com um "boa noite" sussurrado ao vento. Otani colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou caminhando, e Risa apenas entrou em casa quando o perdeu de vista. Ela se trocou e deitou-se. Não se veriam no domingo, porque passariam o dia estudando. Então ela só tinha que esperar que ele cumprisse sua promessa e os dois pudessem se ver de novo, em breve.

Otani chegou em casa e sentou em sua cama pensativo. Como iria cumprir sua promessa? Aquele corre-corre de último período e estágio puxado estava tornando o namoro dos dois muito mais de telefone do que de passeios e abraços. Risa era sempre tão compreensiva quanto aos seus horários... Agora ele sabia que teria que retribuir na mesma moeda, porque ela tinha finalmente conseguido seu próprio estágio, que daria o pontapé inicial na sua carreira. Apesar de querê-la ao seu lado _sempre_, Otani não era egoísta ao ponto de achar que ela devia desistir. Seu estágio seria _maravilhoso_ para sua carreira e ele sabia disso. Risa precisava disso. E ela estava _feliz_ com isso, afinal. Então ele não se permitia pensar mal sobre isso. Dariam um jeito de se ver.

O garoto dormiu depois de resolver pensar sobre isso na manhã seguinte. Estava cansado, e precisava se recompor do dia para se dedicar aos estudos na manhã seguinte.

Risa revirava-se na cama, preocupada com a mesma questão que preocupara Otani antes de deitar-se. Como queria ter suas amigas ali, na mesma cidade dela, pertinho, pra que pudessem conversar e ela pudesse tirar tantas dúvidas de sua cabeça! Por que elas tinham que ter ido embora? Não era justo com Risa.

- Amanhã vou ligar para Nobu-chan. Ela deve saber o que fazer... – ela resmungou consigo mesma.

E finalmente o sono foi o suficiente para fazê-la fechar os olhos e dormir, tirando as preocupações da cabeça por pelo menos algumas horas.

No outro dia, ela não sabia bem como fazer Nobu-chan ajudá-la. E a amiga apenas a tranquilizou dizendo que Otani a amava e nunca iria deixá-la apenas porque ela começaria um estágio. Os dois poderiam se ver menos, mas continuariam bem. Risa ficou mais calma, apesar de não ter tanta certeza do "amor" de Otani. Ele nunca havia dito que a amava, em mais de três anos de namoro. Porém, quando disse isso, foi repreendida por Nobu.

- _Você é tão cega às vezes, Risa..._ – Nobu ria, sabendo que a percepção da amiga era tão boa quanto a do próprio Otani. Os dois demoravam _muito_ para perceber as coisas.

As duas encerraram a conversa da manhã quando Nobu precisou sair para a faculdade, e Risa pro seu estágio. Estava nervosa, e a amiga a acalmou. Otani também ligou, dizendo que torcia por ela e que tudo ia dar certo. Ela se encheu de coragem, e ficou feliz por ele ter ligado. Se arrumou da melhor forma que podia sem ficar espalhafatosa. Foi para a agência de queixo erguido, o coração disparado de nervoso e as mãos um pouco suadas. Mas nada tirava-lhe do rosto o sorriso de satisfação por estar ali. Ela tinha conseguido aquilo. E faria daquela oportunidade o pontapé inicial da sua carreira de sucesso.


	3. Conversas Promissoras

**Nenhuma review no capítulo anterior, mimimi. Mas mesmo assim, vou postar esse. :)**

**Sejam legais e review-me please T_T **

**:***

**

* * *

****3. Conversas Promissoras**

_**A Street Story – RSP (**__**http: / youtube . com / watch ? v = VYT8DybeLWM**__** )**_

- Não, aí não. Coloque esse vestido ali – dizia a estilista.

Como era seu primeiro dia, o trabalho de Risa seria basicamente ajudar a estilista da Agencia, que se chamava Yui. Risa obedeceu sua "mentora", colocando o vestido lilás que havia sido usado por uma das modelos dali no lugar, junto de outros vestidos igualmente lindos.

Risa suspirou e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Quase dez da manhã. Ela já tinha feito tanto! Em tão pouco tempo. Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seu rosto. Mesmo que não estivesse fazendo o que _ela queria_ fazer no primeiro dia, estava feliz. Já tinha aprendido coisas que as aulas teóricas da faculdade nunca lhe ensinariam. Voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Yui, enquanto o fotógrafo continuava tirando fotos da belíssima modelo que fazia poses diante do cenário.

Involuntariamente Risa lembrou do dia em que se descobriu querendo estar no mundo da moda. Ela e Otani passeavam, quando Mimi apareceu e os arrastou para a sessão de fotos que estava fazendo. Risa até chegou a se arrumar para tirar algumas fotos, mas a "cara de fantasma" que ela fazia ao ver a câmera não permitiu que suas fotos fossem para a campanha. Porém, Risa percebera (bem depois) que Otani gostara de vê-la produzida daquele jeito. Ela riu com a lembrança.

Quando o ensaio acabou, Risa ajudou Yui a colocar as roupas de volta em seus lugares. O dia passou rápido, e logo Risa estava de volta em casa, completamente exausta – mas feliz. Ela sabia que aquele era um passo importante para ela, e estava feliz porque se dera bem com seus _supervisores_ e colegas de trabalho.

Ela foi até o banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou para o jantar. Estava _faminta_ – o que não era uma novidade – e excitada para contar as novidades aos seus pais, e ligaria para Otani assim que terminasse o jantar.

Seu celular tocou e ela sorriu ao atender.

- _Como foi o primeiro dia?_ – a voz de Otani ecoou pelo aparelho e ela se deixou sorrir.

Ele lembrara de ligar-lhe, afinal.

- Foi ótimo! Não fiz muita coisa, mas Yui me disse que com o passar do tempo vou poder trabalhar como se já fosse formada! Desenhando, e montando os _looks _das modelos durante sessões de fotos e tudo! Eu amei tudo! E eles me trataram muito bem.

Otani ouviu o tagarelar de Risa com um sorriso no rosto. Ele estava feliz por ela, claro que estava. Mas não conseguia controlar o sentimento do _ciúme_. Ele conteve o suspiro, ao imaginar que gostaria que Risa ficasse com ele o tempo _todo_. Porém, ele dissipou seus pensamentos egoístas e conversou com a namorada, parabenizando-a, e contando como fora seu dia. Os dois desligaram após alguns minutos, quando suas respectivas mães chamaram para o jantar.

A semana passou rápido e Otani e Risa só conseguiram se ver na sexta-feira, no horário de almoço. Risa teve uma folga um pouco maior, de duas horas, para almoçar, e Otani aproveitou que não daria aula a tarde para almoçar com ela. Os dois pareciam estavam empolgados e saudosos e conversaram na maior parte do tempo. Depois, Risa foi para seu estágio e Otani para a faculdade, onde passou a tarde inteira estudando.

No sábado, aniversário de Otani, os dois se encontraram na casa do garoto, numa pequena comemoração em família. Ela estava certa, e ele amou o presente, dando-lhe beijos de agradecimento que ela ficou boba ao receber. O dia se passou rápido, dando aos dois mais uma sensação de saudade. Prometeram passar o próximo sábado juntos e _sozinhos_, a fim de relembrar os tempos em que _faculdade_ e _trabalho_ não eram empecilhos no namoro.

A semana não foi diferente da anterior. Cada vez mais Otani e Risa tinham que, literalmente, _espremer_ seus horários para que conseguissem se ver. É claro que faziam isso com prazer – afinal, se amavam e tinham saudades – mas as escapadas rápidas e corridas pela cidade estavam se tornando cansativas.

Na sexta-feira à tarde, a agência onde Risa estagiava estava completamente agitada. A garota não entendia o porquê de tanta agitação quando chegou, e logo procurou sua supervisora para pedir uma explicação. Yui logo lhe explicou que a agência estava em _polvorosa_ porque dois representantes de uma grife de moda de Paris estavam visitando a cidade, e tinham agendado – no dia anterior – uma visita à agência, para conhecer os estilistas, fotógrafos e forma de trabalharem. Era tudo muito importante, porque esse contato com eles poderia levar a agência a altos contratos, mais visibilidade e com certeza muito mais importância.

Risa entendeu toda a importância daquilo e automaticamente ficou histérica. Yui conseguiu acalmá-la dizendo que por ela ser estagiária, provavelmente não seria _almejada_ pelos "chefões da moda". Risa sentiu seu ego sendo puxado para baixo, mas se aquietou. Ela _era_ apenas uma estagiária, afinal, e o que Yui falara provavelmente era verdade. Ela logo colocou um sorriso no rosto novamente e começou seu trabalho.

Otani olhava seus jovens _pupilos_ jogando queimado na quadra, enquanto escrevia anotações em sua prancheta. Estava exausto, aqueles meninos e meninas sugavam toda sua energia. Estava com saudades de Risa, também. Não a vira nem falava com ela desde segunda-feira, tão ocupado os dois estavam.

Seus pensamentos logo mudaram de rumo quando viu seu supervisor vindo em sua direção, e junto dele, um homem que Otani não conhecia. Ele lançou um olhar para seus alunos, e como tudo ia bem, se permitiu cumprimentar os dois homens.

- Olá, Otani – disse seu supervisor, Yamamoto Ichiro – Este é Utada Katsuo, um velho amigo meu.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Otani-kun. Ichiro fala maravilhas de você – disse o homem de estatura média, olhos castanhos e cabelo ralo, num tom igualmente castanho.

Ele parecia simpático e Otani gostou dele. Apertou a mão que ele ofereceu e falou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- O prazer é meu, Sr Utada.

- Por favor, só Katsuo. Não sejamos formais – disse o homem, amigável.

Otani sorriu e deu outra espiada nas crianças, que continuavam brincando sem problemas.

- Vejo que não tira o olho de seus alunos – disse Ichiro, com um sorriso. Otani era seu estagiário preferido e ele estava feliz em apresentá-lo a Katsuo, que era diretor de uma escola muito importante.

- Não posso fazer isso – Otani sorriu – Ou eles arranjam problemas. Além do mais, eu me preocupo com eles.

Katsuo abriu um sorriso, imitando Ichiro, e esperou sentado na arquibancada pacientemente que o tempo da aula acabasse. Quando Otani se despediu das crianças, ele levantou, esticou as pernas e foi até o rapaz.

- Não vou dar voltas no mesmo assunto porque particularmente, isso me incomoda – Otani franziu o cenho, sem entender – Mas vim aqui com apenas um propósito, Otani: fazer uma proposta a você. Está disposto a ouvir?

- Claro – ele disse, ainda confuso, mas sentindo que aquilo seria melhor do que ele imaginava.

- Ótimo – disse Ichiro, empolgado – Então que tal nos encontramos para jantar no La Luna às oito, Otani? Lá Katsuo fará sua proposta.

- Ótimo – disse Otani, apesar de querer recusar. Ele queria ver Risa no jantar, mas sua razão lhe dizia que ele teria tempo pra namorar depois. E que essa proposta era importante. Não estava errado.

Se despediram e Otani foi logo para casa, arrumar algo que o vestisse bem, sabendo que a ocasião era especial. Teve vontade de ligar para Risa e pedir sua opinião, mas acabou se decidindo por uma calça social cinza e uma blusa de mangas ¾ azul escura. Deu um "tchau" rápido para a mãe e foi para o restaurante, com o coração acelerado.

Logo ele estava no restaurante, ao lado de Katsuo e Ichiro, que conversavam animadamente. No meio do jantar, Ichiro introduziu o assunto que Otani estava curioso para ouvir. Katsuo era dono e diretor de uma escola muito importante no centro de Tóquio e estava procurando novos professores para o ano letivo seguinte. Alguns dos seus iriam se aposentar, e outros seriam demitidos por justa causa, e ele queria profissionais competentes – e jovens – que os substituíssem. Por causa de sua amizade com Ichiro, perguntou ao amigo se ele conhecia alguém que se encaixasse, e Ichiro indicou Otani.

O rapaz ficou surpreso e Katsuo sorriu. Continuou explicando-o que não via problema em Otani ser apenas um estagiário em seu último período de faculdade – era de pessoas assim que a escola de Katsuo precisava. As indicações de Ichiro de como Otani trabalhava e tudo que fazia em seu estágio foram suficientes para atiçar a curiosidade de Katsuo e por esse motivo ele tinha vindo à cidade, para ver Otani em ação. E depois da pequena parte da aula em que Katsuo assistiu Otani lecionando, ele não teve dúvidas.

- Basicamente, minha proposta é essa: venha trabalhar conosco na _Scroll Academy_*, como professor titular de Educação Física da quarta série. Seu trabalho é bom, Otani, e eu gostaria muito que você trabalhasse para mim a partir do ano que vem, quando estiver formado. Então, o que me diz?

Otani estava completamente extasiado. Nem tinha terminado a faculdade e já tinha promessa de um emprego em uma escola de _referência_ do Japão? Era bom demais! Uma proposta irrecusável! O "sim" estava quase lhe escapando pela boca quando ele viu o rosto sorridente de Risa. E ela, como ficaria? Será que iria com ele para Tóquio? Ficaria na cidade deles? Quais seriam os planos dela quando se formasse?

O sorriso de Otani vacilou. Ele não queria deixá-la, mas não podia recusar essa proposta. Era boa _demais._

- Vejo que tem muitas coisas na cabeça agora, estou certo? – perguntou Katsuo.

- Sim, senhor. Creio que não posso aceitar sem antes pensar em outros aspectos da minha vida por aqui. – Otani disse com pesar.

- Não se preocupe. Minha proposta não tem prazo de validade – ele sorriu – Estou voltando amanhã para Tóquio, mas vou lhe dar meu cartão com telefone e endereço. Pode me procurar quando quiser para dar sua resposta. Além do mais, você ainda tem uma faculdade para terminar.

Os dois sorriram e Katsuo deu seu cartão ao rapaz. Otani prometeu que até o dia de sua formatura daria a resposta e o homem disse que ele não precisava se preocupar demais. Eles continuaram o jantar falando sobre amenidades e logo se despediram.

O dia de Risa não foi muito diferente. Com o corre-corre provocado pela visita dos chefões da moda, Yui ficou ausente quase que o tempo todo, e foi trabalho de Risa montar os looks para que as modelos usassem durante sessões de fotos e tudo que antes ela apenas ajudava a fazer. Ela estava exausta na metade do expediente, mas não se permitiu desanimar. Tomou um café forte e continuou seu trabalho, sempre com um sorriso, sempre animada.

E foi nessa animação que Yui encontrou Risa no meio de uma sessão de fotos. A estilista estava acompanhada de uma mulher alta e loira, com um corpo muito bonito. A mulher olhava Risa com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e interrompeu Yui quando ela estava prestes a chamar Risa. A estagiária continuava dando ordens, dizendo que combinação era melhor e quais roupas não serviam. Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer por agora, mas era o suficiente para que se visse a determinação. A mulher sussurrou algumas palavras com a estilista a seu lado, e logo depois que a sessão de fotos terminou, Yui chamou Risa.

- Sim, Srta Kasuga? – disse Risa ao chegar perto de sua mentora.

- Esta é Angelique Lefevre, uma das estilistas de Paris que veio visitar a agência. Angelique, esta é Risa – disse Yui.

- Muito prazer, Srta Lefevre – disse Risa com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- O prazer é meu, querida. E pode me chamar de Angelique.

As duas sorriram, e tal qual aconteceu com Otani, Angelique convidou Risa para jantar. Yui não pode ir, mas Risa não se sentia desconfortável com Angelique de forma alguma. As duas conversaram animadamente, até que a francesa jogou sua "bomba".

- Escute, Risa, gostei muito de seu trabalho na sessão de fotos mais cedo, e gostaria de ver como você age enquanto estilista. Já fez alguma roupa para a agência?

- Não. Por enquanto Yui me contou que vou servir apenas como uma auxiliar, para ganhar experiência no ramo, e que eu vou começar a desenhar as roupas apenas daqui uns dois meses, na metade do estágio.

- Hm, entendo. Que área você pretende seguir quando se formar, já pensou?

- Acho que algo relacionado com crianças. Gosto de desenhar roupas infantis – um sorriso gigante coloriu o rosto da francesa.

- Então, que tal você me mostrar algo relacionado à isso?

- Você quer ver meus desenhos?

- Quero. Especificamente, suas ideias para roupas infantis.

- M-mas, por quê?

- Acho que você tem talento, Risa. Quero ver como se sai com desenhos. E se alcançar minhas expectativas... Bem, apenas vou dizer que você pode ter uma chance muito boa em Paris.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco e combinaram que Risa faria seus desenhos e mandaria por email para Angelique, já que ela voltaria para Paris no domingo. Por email e telefone as duas conversariam, e a francesa a prometeu que assim que visse seus desenhos, falaria com seu supervisor para ver a chance de um emprego para Risa em Paris, na grife onde ela trabalhava.

Risa se despediu de Angelique com um sorriso e muitas ideias, determinada a fazer tudo direito, porque essa era uma chance de ouro. Porém, quando chegou em casa, pensou em Otani. Se ela conseguisse o emprego, iria para Paris. Ele iria com ela? A angústia de não saber a resposta dessa pergunta a impediu de ligar para ele e contar a novidade, e ela apenas tomou um banho frio e deitou-se, dormindo rápido por causa do cansaço. Conversaria com Otani depois, quando se encontrassem no dia seguinte. Por enquanto, ela se permitia apenas sonhar com seu futuro claramente promissor.

* * *

*_Scroll Academy - _nome totalmente fictício inventado por mim, inspirado no anime _Corrector Yui_. A estilista _Yui Kasuga_ da fic, também é desse anime. =)

N/A: Os nomes em japonês e francês eu escolhi todos via internet, qualquer erro, me perdoem. =)

**Reviews? *-***

**Só posto agora quando chegar, no mínimo, em 5 reviews. :)  
**


	4. Desentendimentos

**4. Desentendimentos**

_Someday – Nickelback_

No sábado, Risa acordou notavelmente animada, empolgada para contar sua novidade para Otani. Tomou banho e desceu para tomar café, aproveitando para contar a seus pais a novidade. Todos ficaram felizes por ela e ela terminou seu café, indo direto para casa de Otani.

O rapaz, por sua vez, estava se preparando para ir à casa da garota, e assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com Risa. Literalmente. Os dois caíram no chão do hall, Otani sendo esmagado pelo 1,72m de altura de Risa.

– AhmeuDeus medesculpeOtani eunãoviquevocêestavaaí eeuestavatãoempolgada quenemnotei queestavacorrendo atétrombarcomvocê ohmeuDeus medesculpe– Risa desatou a falar, tão rápido que Otani sequer processou as palavras.

– MMMM! – ele murmurou.

– O que? – perguntou Risa.

– MMMMMMM!

– Não entendo, o que é Otani?

– Sai de cima de mim!

Risa pulou para o lado enquanto Otani sentava e ofegava.

– Credo, garota, um dia você me mata sufocado.

– Não fala isso nem brincando – disse Risa – Está de saída?

A garota ficou repentinamente preocupada que ele não estivesse com tempo para ouvi-la.

– Ia na sua casa, mas parece que você teve a mesma ideia que eu – disse Otani sorrindo.

Ela riu com ele e levantou-se, puxando ele junto – Tenho uma novidade pra te contar.

– Novamente, tivemos a mesma ideia. Também tenho uma novidade pra contar.

Os dois foram até a sala de visitas e sentaram no sofá, um de frente para o outro.

– Você primeiro – disse Otani.

– Ok. – Risa respirou fundo, colocou um sorriso gigante no rosto e começou a falar – Lembra dos altos escalões da moda que iam aparecer na agência ontem?

– Lembro.

– Acontece que uma delas, estava olhando eu trabalhar com um look lá, já que minha supervisora estava com eles eu tomei conta de todo o trabalho, como se já fosse profissional. Ela viu, adorou e me chamou pra jantar ontem a noite. E me perguntou quais eram minhas ambições e tudo o mais. Enfim, pra encurtar a história, ela disse que achava que eu tinha muito potencial e me pediu pra mandar meus desenhos pra ela por email, e, nas palavras dela, eu tenho chances muito boas de ir pra Paris, trabalhar na empresa dela! Não é perfeito?

Otani estava tentando engolir sua saliva, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso nisso. Risa ia para Paris?

– Você vai pra Paris?

– Ainda não sei, vou terminar uns desenhos inacabados quando chegar em casa e mandar pra Angelique, mas tudo vai depender de como ela e seu supervisor vão avaliar meus trabalhos. Mas, se tudo der certo, sim!

Risa estava empolgada, animada, quase pulando no sofá. Mas apenas uma parte bem pequena de Otani estava compartilhando sua felicidade. A maior parte dele estava apreensivo, chateado, e acima de tudo, bastante indeciso.

– Bom, a minha novidade é bem parecida com a sua – disse Otani, num tom seco.

– Jura? Então diga, Otani!

Ele respirou fundo e soltou sua notícia, sem rodeios. – Ontem um amigo do Sr Ichiro apareceu no colégio, e depois de me ver lidando com as crianças, me chamou pra um jantar à noite. No jantar, ele propôs que eu fosse pra Toquio, ensinar na _Scroll Academy_, assim que eu me formar.

De início, Risa pulou e abraçou Otani, claramente feliz que ele também tivesse um futuro promissor e quase certo pela frente. Ele respirou fundo e a afastou – Percebe o que isso significa?

Risa piscou, sem entender.

– Você vai pra Paris e eu pra Tóquio, Risa. Vamos nos separar. Entende o que isso significa? Você não está nem um pouco preocupada?

Risa se deu conta, finalmente, do que tudo aquilo significava.

– Mas, Otani, é uma oportunidade única... O que vamos fazer?

– Não sei, Risa. Eu sei que Tóquio é bem mais perto do que Paris, e você terá outras oportunidades por aqui... Tem certeza que Paris é o melhor lugar?

– Você quer que eu desista de Paris, Otani?

– Desistir talvez seja muito forte...

– Não! Foi isso que você quis dizer! – disse Risa, enfurecida – Eu sei que é longe, e que nós vamos ficar longe um do outro, mas você está sendo mesquinho! É uma oportunidade única e incrível, e eu _não vou_ abrir mão disso, Otani!

Otani também ficou irritado.

– Eu também não! A _Scroll Academy _é muito prestigiada e eu não vou abrir mão desta oportunidade também, Risa!

– Então acho que chegamos no fim do túnel, porque eu também não vou abrir mão!

– Não precisa ser tão dramática – disse Otani revirando os olhos.

– AH! – gritou Risa, saindo da casa de Otani tempestuosamente, deixando o rapaz sem ação.

– Espera, Koizumi! – disse ele quando se recuperou.

Mas já era tarde e Risa já estava fora de alcance. Ele bufou e voltou ao seu quarto, tentando entender como os dois tinham ficado tão furiosos um com o outro.

_Não importa! Eu não vou abrir mão da Scroll. _– decidiu Otani por fim.

Risa, por sua vez, voltava pra casa chorando.

Não era a primeira briga com Otani, mas ela sabia que os dois eram cabeças-duras. E que nem tão cedo isso se resolveria. E aliás, como ela ia resolver isso? Ela não ia abrir mão de Paris, e sabia que Otani também não abriria mão de Tóquio? Esse era o fim do relacionamento? Ou eles conseguiriam conversar civilizadamente e achar uma solução que agradasse a ambos?

Quase se descabelando de agonia, Risa entrou em casa, pegou um pote de sorvete da geladeira e se trancou no quarto, ligando a tv e se afogando em seriados, enquanto tentava pensar numa solução para seu mais novo desentendimento com Otani.

* * *

**Capítulo minúsculo né? Mas era só isso mesmo que tinha pra acontecer aqui. :) Só me perdoem pela demora absurda. Reviews?**


	5. Cedendo, mas só um pouquinho

**Eu sei que demorei, mas tem uma nota lá embaixo sobre isso. Leiam, por favor.**

**Sem mais delongas, aí está o capítulo. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**5. Cedendo... mas só um pouquinho**

_(Música Sugerida: Fruits Candy – Gumi)_

Durante todo o domingo, Otani e Risa não se falaram. Não saíram, não ligaram um para o outro e muito menos fizeram algo que pudesse ser classificado como "útil" em relação a briga que tiveram no dia anterior.

No resto da semana não foi diferente. Risa trabalhava com afinco em seus novos desenhos, tudo como parte da _distração _por estar brigada com seu namorado. Ela deveria ter feito quase uma coleção inteira de roupas infantis, incluindo acessórios e pequenos sapatinhos, mas nada tinha tirado toda sua atenção de Otani.

Otani, por sua vez, trabalhara como nunca antes, estudando com afinco para provas, criando exercícios cada dia mais elaborados para seus pequenos alunos na escola onde estagiava.

Na sexta-feira, porém, Otani cansou. Teve saudade de Risa. Saudade de ligar para ela no fim do dia e contar-lhe como havia sido seu dia cansativo, e ouvi-la tagarelar sobre faculdade e seu próprio estágio.

Ele decidiu que, pelo menos por enquanto, era idiotice – dos dois – pensar _apenas _nas propostas que tinham recebido. Os dois namoravam há anos! Tinha que ter uma forma de contornar a situação e fazer tudo ficar bem de novo.

E foi pensando nisso que ele ligou para Risa na sexta à noite, esperando veementemente que ela não desligasse na sua cara.

– _Alô?_

– Koizumi?

– _Hm, oi Otani._

Do lado de lá da linha telefônica, Risa ficava com o coração descompassado por ouvir a voz de Otani ao telefone. Principalmente por saber que ele tivera a iniciativa de lhe ligar. Mas não se permitiu ficar feliz, não enquanto não soubesse o que ele tinha a dizer.

– Hm, estou ligando pra te fazer uma proposta.

– _Que tipo de proposta?_

– Uma de paz.

– _Estou ouvindo._

– Que tal saírmos amanhã a noite e conversarmos, direito, sobre tudo? Isso de ficar sem se falar por uma semana por uma discussão boba foi idiotice.

– _Não foi uma discussão boba, Otani. É nosso futuro em jogo._

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, não foi boba. Mas, pelo menos por enquanto, acho que devemos deixar isso de lado. Ainda temos o quê, três meses? Temos tempo de pensar nisso direito e nos resolver sem precisar de briga.

– _Hm... Concordo com você._

– Ótimo. Então, o que me diz de jantar amanhã e fazermos as pazes, pessoalmente?

– _Claro. Onde me encontro com você?_

– Deixe de bobagem, Koizumi. Vou lhe buscar na sua casa com o carro da minha mãe. Vista algo chique.

– _Hm... O grande Otani vai gastar dinheiro comigo?_

– Koizumi...

Ele ouviu a gargalhada gostosa de Risa do outro lado, e sabia que o que ela falara havia sido apenas como provocação.

– _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Que horas?_

– Te pego às sete.

– _Okay. Até amanhã, Otani._

– Até amanhã. E, Risa?

Risa perdeu uma batida de coração quando ouviu ele a chamando pelo primeiro nome. Ele só fazia isso quando ia dizer algo extremamente gentil à ela, e não era uma coisa que acontecesse com frequência.

– _Sim, Otani?_

– Estou com saudades.

Risa não precisou esconder o sorriso, e ficou pulando no quarto enquanto respirava fundo e lhe respondia.

– _Eu também. Boa noite, Atsushi-kun._

– Boa noite, Risa-chan.

Eles só se chamavam assim quando estavam possuídos pelo espírito da gentileza entre casais, e isso geralmente significava uma pequena trégua nas provocações.

Risa foi dormir leve, assim como Otani, e durante seu sono, ela só pensava que tudo poderia _sim_ dar certo, o suficiente para que os dois conseguissem uma solução que agradasse a ambos.

No dia seguinte, Risa acordou relativamente cedo para ela. Às nove da manhã, estava sentada à mesa do café-da-manhã, cantarolando baixinho enquanto comia. Ninguém lhe perguntou o motivo de sua súbita felicidade, já que ela passara a semana de mau humor.

Otani, por sua vez, passou o dia tentando convencer sua mãe a emprestar-lhe o carro. Por fim, ela cedeu, mas apenas quando Otani confessou que levaria Risa para jantar e queria ter um transporte adequado para isso. A mãe de Otani amava Risa, e apenas por esse motivo ela emprestou seu carro, fazendo Otani reclamar.

– A senhora gosta mais dela do que de mim, que sou seu filho.

– Bobão – a mãe apertou suas bochechas – Claro que não, mas não posso negar que sua namorada é adoravelmente encantadora. Não há como não se apaixonar por ela!

Otani bufou. Sua mãe tinha razão. De repente, imagens dos últimos três anos vieram à sua cabeça, e ele fez uma careta ao lembrar em como já se metera em problemas ao tirar satisfações com marmanjos que começavam a encarar _demais _sua namorada. Era uma missão suicida tentar colocar distância entre os caras e Risa, já que Otani era tão baixo, mas ele não podia se conter. Ela era _dele_.

E por esse motivo, ele se arrumou muito bem. Vestiu calça e sapatos sociais e uma blusa de mangas também social. Penteou o cabelo e fez a barba e se sentiu um extraterrestre ao olhar seu reflexo.

– É por um bom motivo – ele afirmou a si mesmo – É por um bom motivo.

Não pode conter a gargalhada de sua mãe e irmã, infelizmente. Quando o viram tão arrumado, tiveram crises de riso incessantemente altas, que o deixaram bufando de irritação. Ele pegou as flores que comprara para Risa e saiu sem dizer tchau, ouvindo a gargalhada delas até o momento em que ligou o carro.

Dirigiu calmamente até a casa de Risa, que milagrosamente já estava pronta. Assim que ele tocou a campainha, ela apareceu.

– Boa noite, Risa – Otani disse, estendendo as flores para ela, sorrindo leve e com as bochechas vermelhas.

Risa parecia idiota de tão feliz e aceitou as flores com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

– Boa noite, Otani – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou guardar isso na cozinha e já volto. Quer entrar?

– Não precisa. Eu espero você aqui.

Ela sorriu e saiu correndo – literalmente – para guardar as flores, fazendo Otani revirar os olhos. Então tão rápido como fora, ela voltou, parando sua corrida bruscamente na porta de casa, equilibrando-se em seu pequeno salto e em seguida respirando fundo.

– Estou pronta.

Otani riu levemente e ergueu a mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara na corrida para trás da orelha dela. Ela sorriu e corou, e ele pegou sua mão, guiando-a até o carro.

Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam em direção ao centro da cidade, onde haviam bons restaurantes.

– Onde vamos? – perguntou Risa.

– Surpresa – sorriu Otani.

Risa fez bico, mas se controlou. Ela percebera que ele estava fazendo pequenos-grandes esforços para fazer as pazes com ela. Primeiro, tomara a iniciativa de lhe ligar, quando era sempre _ela_ que fazia isso. Depois, combinara um jantar num _restaurante, _pegara o carro da mãe, e o maior de tudo: ele estava todo arrumado!

Não que Otani fosse desleixado, de jeito nenhum. Ele tinha bom gosto para roupas e se arrumava bem, Risa pensou. Mas nunca em sua vida ela sequer _imaginou_ que ele poderia usar uma calça e camisa sociais na sua vida. Ela jurou que ele usaria tênis, mas lá estava ele, com um sapato social.

– Não pensei que viveria para esse dia – ela comentou.

Otani franziu o cenho – Que dia?

– O dia em que você ia estar vestido assim.

Ele bufou – É tão inacreditável assim?

– Pode crer que é – ela disse, ainda espantada.

– Qual é, Koizumi, eu quero fazer as coisas direito hoje, dá pra tentar ser normal só por algumas horas?

Ela quis rir, mas se segurou. Tinha, afinal, que ter um pouco de respeito pelos gestos de Otani, ao menos uma vez.

– Tudo bem, vou me comportar.

– Obrigado – ele suspirou.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e ele a encarou de cara feia, e então ela parou de rir, mas apenas por fora. Por dentro ela gargalhava.

Em vinte minutos, Otani estacionou à frente de uma pizzaria. Não era muito chique, mas não era muito simples. E tinha um adicional: Risa era simplesmente _maluca_ pelas pizzas daquele lugar.

– Eu aaaaaaamo esse lugar! – Risa surtou.

– Eu sei – Otani riu. – Vamos?

– Sim! Sim! – ela saiu do carro antes que Otani tivesse tempo de abrir a porta, e em seguida foi direto até a porta do lugar, fazendo Otani trancar o carro e acionar o alarme com pressa, e correr até ela.

– Ei, calma ok? – ele disse.

– Desculpe, Otani – ela disse, rindo.

– Esquece isso – ele pegou sua mão e a guiou até a entrada.

Logo os dois estavam confortavelmente sentados em uma mesa, com os cardápios à sua frente. Escolhida a pizza, o garçom se foi, e então eles se encararam.

– Me desculpe – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo depois.

– Você me convidou, então fale primeiro – disse Risa.

– Tudo bem... – ele suspirou – Desculpe por ser um idiota e ter brigado com você daquela forma. Só foi muito para eu assimilar de uma vez.

– Tudo bem. Já me acostumei com sua idiotice – ela sorriu, fazendo ele revirar os olhos – De qualquer forma, me desculpe também.

– Vamos só viver um dia de cada vez e quando estivermos prontos, faremos nossa decisão, ok? – disse Otani.

– Ok.

Os dois selaram as pazes definitivas com um delicado beijo e tiveram uma noite mais que agradável entre pizzas, refrigerantes, escândalos desnecessários de Risa e sorrisos. No fim de tudo, eles ainda eram apenas Risa e Otani, cedendo apenas um pouco de seus desejos para ficar bem um com o outro.

* * *

**Eu pretendia fazer esse capítulo bem mais longo e engraçado, mas a vontade de escrever essa fic esfriou. O fato é que as últimas reviews que recebi foram o combustível pra que eu terminasse o capítulo, que estava parado há mais de três meses (bem mais).**

**Eu sinceramente não quero abandonar a fic, e eu pretendo terminá-la, nem que ela fique super curta, mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês que leem, comentando e dando aquele velho e bom incentivo, ok? :D Além do mais, a faculdade e minhas outras fics me tomam bastante tempo... Anyway, eu adoro a AAHK tanto quanto vocês, mas eu não consigo escrevê-la sozinha. Então me ajudem mandando reviews!**

**Não sei quando ou _se _o capítulo 6 vai sair, mas fiquem de olho. Nunca se sabe quando minha imaginação pode atacar. Por enquanto é isso, e espero que entendam meu lado. **

**Beijocas,**

**Kessy**


	6. Aquele amigo de infância

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas **_Always All Hanshin Kyojin_**, sim. **

* * *

**6. Aquele amigo de infância**

_**Dois meses depois**_

Otani saía para seu estágio, ouvindo com os fones de ouvido de seu musicplayer o áudio de algumas das últimas aulas de orientação para seu trabalho de conclusão de curso. A apenas míseros 2 meses para sua festa de formatura, ele estava ouvindo – e treinando – a apresentação de sua monografia.

Risa, saindo de casa para seu estágio ao mesmo tempo que Otani, também fazia o mesmo. Os dois não se viam há mais de 15 dias, mas se falavam por telefone todos os dias.

Mas algo preocupava a alta garota ruiva. Angelique, que tinha se tornado sua amiga "virtual", estava cobrando de Risa mais desenhos e projetos da garota. Além do seu currículo completo. Risa nem tinha certeza se aceitaria o emprego em Paris, mas Angelique estava certa que a garota já era uma contratada.

O assunto "Paris/Tóquio" ainda era um assunto delicado no relacionamento dos dois, mas eles resolveram manter tudo quieto, ao menos até que se formassem.

O dia se passou atarefado para os dois, e por volta da hora do almoço, Otani sentou-se para comer numa mesa da lanchonete perto da escola onde estagiava e teve uma forte sensação de saudade. Ele olhou ao redor e descobriu o que faltava. Então, pegou o telefone do bolso.

Chamou três vezes antes que Risa pudesse atender, ofegante.

— _O-otani?_

— O que está fazendo pra ficar tão ofegante? — ele perguntou, a voz indiferente, mas um sorriso no rosto por ouvir a voz dela de novo.

— _N-nada... Só tive que correr um pouco atrás da minha bolsa._

— Não sei se acredito em você — ele fez charme.

— _Ah, seu idiota, não acredite então. Estou dizendo a verdade._

Otani segurou o riso. Quase podia ver Risa com um bico enorme e algumas poucas lágrimas nos olhos por ouvir a provocação dele.

— Nah, estou brincando com você. Onde você está?

— _Anão idiota._ _Saindo da agência e indo pra casa almoçar. E você?_

— Estou numa lanchonete perto da escola... Ei! Quer vir almoçar comigo?

— _Naquela lanchonete amarelinha?_

— É... A Mako's.

— _Adoraria ir, mas estou sem dinheiro._

Otani revirou os olhos.

— Eu estou pagando, giganta.

— _Você nunca mais tinha me chamado assim. _— ele ouviu Risa rir.

— Que seja, vem ou não?

— _Essa sua atitude idiota não está ajudando na minha decisão._

Otani suspirou.

— Ora, vamos. Estou com saudades de você.

O próprio Otani se surpreendeu com o que disse, mas era tarde demais pra desfazer aquilo. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Risa, perceptivelmente contendo a voz, respondesse.

— _Ok... Chego em vinte minutos._

— Vou guardar seu lugar — ele respondeu, e em seguida os dois desligaram.

Vinte e dois minutos depois – sim, Otani estava contando – Risa chegou na lanchonete, e se dirigiu diretamente à mesa em que Otani estava sentado.

Otani ficou olhando Risa sentar-se à sua frente, meio sem fala porque não lembrava de Risa assim _tão linda_. Ele provavelmente deveria estar _mesmo _com saudades. Então ele percebeu que Risa falava com ele.

— Ei, anão, tá sonhando acordado é? — ela riu.

Ele quase respondeu que sim, mas então pigarreou e falou outra coisa.

— Está atrasada dois minutos.

Risa fez cara de pouco caso e puxou o cardápio das mãos dele.

— Já pediu nosso almoço?

— Estava esperando você escolher — ele disse.

Ela deu de ombros e levantou o cardápio e Otani se surpreendeu porque não gostou nadinha daquele cardápio na frente do rosto de Risa. Já era o bastante que ele fosse baixinho, mas não conseguir ver o rosto da namorada por causa de um mísero cardápio de restaurante era demais.

Ele levantou um pouco de sua cadeira e se inclinou sobre a mesa, baixando o cardápio para poder olhar pra Risa. Ela, surpresa, ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, e o olhou sem entender.

Ele não falou nada. Se aproximou mais e lhe beijou os lábios, o coração palpitando e em alívio por finalmente poder fazer isso outra vez. Ele aprofundou o beijo apenas mais um pouco, sentindo a saudade se esvair um pouquinho.

Então os dois ouviram um pigarro muito perto deles e se separaram minimamente para ver o que era.

— Otani e Risa-senpai! — gritou a voz fina de Seiko, assustando-os.

Otani voltou ao seu lugar meio frustrado, mas se forçou a sorrir para a menina/menino que os encarava feliz.

— Olá, Seiko-chan — disse Risa, nervosa, vermelha como um pimentão. Otani pensou em tirar sarro da cara dela, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Seiko, por algum motivo que lhe era desconhecido.

— Oi, Seiko. — ele disse. — O que faz aqui?

— Otani-senpai, eu trabalho aqui! — ela sorriu — Meu chefe me mandou interromper vocês e perguntar o que vão pedir, me desculpem, por favor!

Otani bufou.

— Eu não vou atrapalhar mais, só... me digam o que querem pedir! — Seiko deu risadinhas cúmplices, deixando Risa impossivelmente mais vermelha.

Otani empurrou o cardápio de volta para a namorada, e ela se apressou a escolher.

— Hm... Traga um número 7 pra duas pessoas, ok? E dois refrigerantes. — ela disse, fechando o cardápio.

Otani batucava na mesa, calado, e Risa estranhou. Assim que Seiko anotou os pedidos, desculpou-se mais uma vez e saiu dando risinhos bem suspeitos.

— O que foi? — Risa perguntou.

Otani a olhou e resolveu dizer a verdade.

— Ela interrompeu na melhor parte.

Risa corou e sorriu, e então se deslocou no sofázinho da mesa onde estavam, ficando bem ao lado de Otani, ao invés de na frente dele. Ela agarrou o braço esquerdo dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Você fica muito fofo assim, sabia?

— Para de zuar da minha cara! — ele disse, zangado, e puxou o braço pra longe dela.

Risa caiu na gargalhada, descaradamente, e depois de alguns segundos, Otani revirou os olhos e se deixou rir também. Ele tinha sentido falta daquela risada.

~.~

Depois do almoço inesperado com Otani naquele dia, Risa andava mais feliz. Yui percebeu isso porque Risa trabalhava mais e melhor a cada dia, e a estilista podia ver o quanto o relacionamento da garota alta com o garoto baixinho fazia bem.

Por isso, cada vez mais, Yui dava tarefas mais elaboradas à Risa, às vezes a sobrecarregando, mas com a certeza que a garota poderia fazer aquilo.

Por isso, um belo dia quando Yui estava sozinha num ensaio importante para uma revista, ela chamou Risa para ajudá-la – desta vez, fazendo o que uma verdadeira estilista fazia.

— VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? — gritou Risa, assim que soube o que aconteceria.

Yui riu alto.

— Estou. Agora acalme-se.

Risa fazia barulhos e caras engraçadas, e parecia a ponto de explodir de felicidade. Além do mais, ela hiperventilava, numa típica reação exagerada.

Risa respirou alto algumas vezes, fazendo Yui rir, mas finalmente se acalmou.

— Yui — Risa começou, numa expressão determinada — Eu não vou te decepcionar!

— Eu sei que não — disse ela — Agora venha, os modelos já estão nos esperando!

Risa foi quase correndo atrás dela, se atrapalhando um pouco com obstáculos bobos, como o próprio chão, mas conseguiu se acalmar antes de entrar na sala onde os modelos esperavam, enquanto eram maquiados e tinham seus cabelos arrumados.

Risa teve outra surpresa – provavelmente maior – ao entrar no camarim.

— HARUKA?

O loiro virou-se pra ela, atordoado enquanto lhe arrumavam o cabelo, e então pulou da cadeira.

— RISAAAAAAAAAAA — ele a abraçou num abraço apertado, saudoso.

— Ei, ei, ei, não me mate sufocada — a garota pediu.

— Desculpe — ele riu — Por onde você andou? Não nos vemos desde a formatura! E eu te procurei em todos os lugares.

Ele fazia um bico engraçado e Risa acabou rindo.

— Eu estou ocupada. Trabalhei por um tempo e depois comecei a faculdade. Estou fazendo meu estágio aqui, e me formo em dois meses.

— Sério? Você vai ser estilista?

— Aham.

— E uma das melhores — interrompeu Yui — Desculpem, parece que vocês já se conhecem...

— CLARO QUE SIM! — disse Haruka empolgado — Risa e eu somos amigos desde que éramos crianças!

— É, algo assim — riu Risa.

— Que bom! Mas, por favor, Haruka, sente-se e termine seu cabelo. Eu e Risa vamos ver as roupas de vocês. Podem conversar depois, certo?

— Ah, claro. Desculpe, Yui — disse Risa envergonhada.

— Não se preocupe, querida — a mulher riu — Vamos.

— Nós podemos sair pra tomar um café e conversar depois da sessão, Risa? — perguntou Haruka, enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira novamente.

— Claro, temos muito pra colocar em dia — Risa riu.

— Só me diga uma coisa antes de ir! — pediu Haruka.

— O quê?

Ele então a olhou com olhos cheios de lágrimas e um bico, como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

— Você e o anão ainda estão juntos?

Risa quase bateu nele, mas riu.

— Claro que sim — ela disse feliz — Eu e Otani ainda estamos juntos. Sempre.

— Droga — disse Haruka, voltando ao seu lugar empurrado.

Risa riu e seguiu sua "chefe" até o closet, pronta para sentir o gosto de ser estilista pela primeira vez.

* * *

**Hey! Quase um ano, eu acho, mas... Aqui está o capítulo 6. Acabei de escrevê-lo. Acontece que eu revi o anime há pouco tempo e ontem dei uma lida em algumas páginas do mangá e... Bem, a inspiração bateu, o que posso dizer? **

**Eu tinha pensado em apenas postar quando a fic estivesse pronta, mas graças ao drama de Priscila (leitora da AAHK e amiga/filha mais do que querida) eu resolvi postar antes. Viram que eu tirei o "HIATUS" do nome da fic? Pois é... A ideia do capítulo 7 já está escrita no word, e eu pretendo escrever o capítulo e postá-lo ainda essa semana. Eu realmente espero não ter que colocar essa fic no hiatus de novo, então... ****_Por favor_, me ajudem a escrever mandando reviews e sendo legais comigo, sim? Eu, Otani e Risa agradecemos. hahahaha. :D**

**Bom, até o próximo capítulo. E desculpem pela nota gigante, eu simplesmente precisava falar! haha**

**Kissus =***

**KessyRMasen (kessy_rods)**


	7. Desabafando

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas** _Always All Hanshin Kyojin_**, sim.**

* * *

**7. Desabafando**

— Então quer dizer que vocês dois ainda estão juntos? — perguntou Haruka, sentado no banco da lanchonete em frente à Risa, com um bico.

Risa riu.

— Estamos, Haruka. Conforme-se. E você, está com alguém?

— Tenho duas namoradas.

Risa quase bateu nele.

— Ainda com essa história de mais de uma ao mesmo tempo?

— Bem, você sabe... — ele parecia envergonhado, e ela riu.

— Tudo bem, não precisa me contar.

— E onde está o anão agora? — perguntou ele.

— No estágio — ela suspirou — Não o vejo há uma semana.

— Sério? E chama isso de namoro?

Risa fechou a cara e o olhou com raiva.

— Não fale assim, Haruka. Nós dois andamos muito ocupados! Eu estou terminando a faculdade e ele também, e nossos estágios estão exigindo muito da gente! Nós tentamos nos ver e... — ela respirou fundo, percebendo que estava ficando com vontade de chorar — Bom, nem sempre dá.

Haruka percebeu que Risa estava verdadeiramente triste com essa situação. E ele não queria ver Risa triste. Especialmente se isso envolvesse _aquele anão_ de alguma forma.

— Desculpe, Risa. Eu só estava brincando — ele disse, num tom brincalhão.

Ela olhou pra ele, ainda num bico, e ele tentou se explicar melhor.

— Olhe, eu não sei como é estar na faculdade. Assim que me formei arranjei um emprego como modelo que me paga muito bem, e eu tenho muito tempo livre pra fazer outras coisas também, então eu não me preocupei em entrar na faculdade. Mas eu imagino que não deve ser fácil, então desculpe por falar isso. Eu estou mesmo arrependido.

Risa suspirou, conformada, e assentiu pra ele.

— Tudo bem, é só que... Isso ainda é difícil. Antes nós não passávamos muito tempo separados, mas desde o ano passado que a faculdade vem apertando e nosso tempo juntos, diminuindo. Eu ainda não consegui me acostumar totalmente.

— Deve ser um saco. — Haruka disse sorrindo.

— Completamente! — Risa concordou.

A garçonete que os tinha atendido chegou nesse momento, colocando em frente a eles os pratos com sanduíches e milk-shakes que eles tinham pedido. Quando ela saiu, Haruka voltou a falar.

— Mas chega de falar do anão, o que está achando do estágio?

— Estou amando! — começou Risa, e Haruka percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam ao falar de sua futura profissão.

De fato, a sessão de fotos tinha sido muito boa, graças à ajuda de Risa. Ela escolheu quase todos os modelos pra Haruka, porque já o conhecia, e para mais duas modelos. Yui só precisou dar uma ou outra opinião, e Risa estava orgulhosa de si mesma. Ela queria, mais do que tudo, se formar e começar a exercer sua profissão.

Ela falou alegremente de tudo que fazia no estágio para Haruka, se detendo em detalhes, e dizendo o quanto estava ansiosa por se formar. Ele a fez prometer que seria convidado para a festa de formatura, e Risa não teve escolha a não ser aceitar.

Os dois conversaram e colocaram o papo em dia por quase duas horas, quando Risa percebeu que precisava ir pra casa.

— Mas já? — perguntou Haruka com um bico.

— Preciso ir, Haruka. Tenho um projeto pra faculdade e outro que preciso terminar pra mandar pra Angelique e...

— Angelique? — Haruka perguntou confuso.

Só então Risa percebeu que não tinha contado nada sobre Paris e a proposta de Angelique pra ela a Haruka.

— Eu esqueci de te contar... Há uns dois meses Yui me apresentou à uma estilista de uma grife francesa, que veio aqui pra o Japão. Ela gostou muito do meu trabalho e me pediu que eu fizesse alguns projetos e mandasse meu currículo pra ela, dizendo que eu tinha muitas chances de entrar e trabalhar lá.

— Espera, você vai pra Paris? — Haruka perguntou, muito surpreso.

— Ainda não sei — ela suspirou, lembrando todo o problema que aquela pergunta tinha causado meses atrás — Eu fiquei de dar uma resposta definitiva se aceitaria ou não quando me formasse.

— Bom, eu se fosse você aceitaria. Ser estilista ou qualquer coisa no ramo da moda em Paris é um ótimo negócio, Risa! — Haruka encorajou.

— Eu sei! — ela disse frustrada — Mas... Otani...

— Ah, já vi tudo. Você não quer ir por causa do anão.

— Haruka, não fale assim dele! — Risa disse, e ele parou ao perceber que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos — Ele pode ser baixinho, mas é muito esforçado e inteligente! Ele recebeu uma proposta pra trabalhar numa escola de Tóquio assim que se formasse. Uma escola de renome!

Haruka piscou, atordoado.

— O problema... — Risa suspirou — É que se aceitarmos, estaremos _muito longe _um do outro. Ele em Tóquio... Eu em Paris... A única solução seria terminarmos o namoro, mas nenhum de nós quer isso, e nenhum de nós quer rejeitar essa oportunidade também.

Duas lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Risa quando ela falou, e Haruka sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. Ele amava Risa. Não só como garota, mas como _amiga_. E se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava na vida era vê-la triste.

Ele suspirou. Não era mais um adolescente para agir como tal e fazer pouco caso do namoro dela com o cara baixinho que era seu rival. Ele tinha plena consciência que o amor dos dois não era algo que podia ser tão facilmente driblado, e ele sabia que Risa nunca seria nada mais que uma amiga pra ele.

Ele se sentiu na obrigação de consolá-la. Risa tinha feito tanto por ele quando eram crianças! O mínimo que ele podia fazer era mostrar a ela que as coisas não eram assim _tão_ ruins. E, se fossem, ele ia achar uma maneira de ajudá-la, só pra ver seu sorriso iluminando seu rosto outra vez.

— Desculpe de novo — ele disse, e ela levantou o rosto pra ele, algumas lágrimas ainda descendo pela sua bochecha — Eu vou parar de falar do anã... Quer dizer, do Otani, mas só porque você é a namorada dele.

Ela continuou apenas olhando pra ele, e Haruka esticou suas mãos e pegou as de Risa, segurando firmemente enquanto olhava em seus olhos e falava.

— Risa, me escute. Vocês dois são adultos e estarão começando uma vida nova. Vocês namoram desde o colegial, e eu _sei _que se amam de verdade. Então, se esse amor todo é mesmo real e puro, ele vai durar. Eu não vou te dizer se deve aceitar o emprego em Paris ou não, porque isso é você quem tem que decidir. Mas eu te digo uma coisa: onde quer que vocês dois estejam, eu sei que vocês dois vão dar um jeito de fazer o relacionamento de vocês funcionar.

Risa fungou, tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir essas palavras do amigo de longa data.

— Você acha mesmo, Haruka? Acha que vai dar tudo certo? — ela perguntou, a voz embargada.

— Claro! — ele disse lhe sorrindo um sorriso brilhante e aberto — Afinal, vocês serão sempre os _All Hanshin-Kyojin_, e eles nunca se separam!

Risa riu com vontade e deu um tapa de brincadeira no braço de Haruka. Ela nunca mais tinha ouvido aquele apelido, se referindo à ela e Otani. Talvez porque agora finalmente as pessoas os viam como um casal.

Mas ela sabia que, de certa forma, Haruka estava certo. Eles dois sempre seriam _All Hanshin-Kyojin_, a dupla dinâmica que nunca ia se separar. Ela podia respirar aliviada e ficar tranquila, porque sabia que de um jeito ou de outro, daria tudo certo.

— Obrigada, Haruka. Eu estava precisando ouvir isso. — ela sorriu.

— Disponha, Risa. — ele sorriu — Eu sou seu amigo, sabe disso.

Ela riu — Eu sei. Mas agora eu preciso mesmo ir.

— Ah, claro. Eu também preciso. Mas antes eu quero seu telefone. Não vou arriscar perder você de vista de novo!

Risa deu uma gargalhada alta e anotou seu número de telefone no celular de Haruka, e ele fez o mesmo com o dela. Pagaram a conta e saíram da lanchonete. Passava das seis e meia da noite, e Risa fechou os olhos e respirou a brisa fria que soprava na rua.

Estavam a ponto de se despedir quando ouviram uma voz conhecida e meio zangada perto deles.

— Mas o que é isso?

Eles olharam um pouco para baixo e encontraram um Otani olhando pros dois, vermelho e com os olhos estreitos. Risa conteve o riso por saber que aquela era sua cara de ciúmes, mas a saudade que ela sentia dele falou mais alto que a vontade de rir.

— Otani! — ela se jogou nele e o abraçou, e eles só não caíram para trás porque ele estava acostumado com a efusividade excessiva de sua namorada e a segurou no lugar.

— Sua louca. Um dia desses eu não vou conseguir segurar e a gente vai cair! — ele ralhou.

— Eu não ligo — ela disse com um sorriso.

Ignorando totalmente Haruka, Risa deu um beijo em Otani, pegando-o de surpresa e desarmando seu ciúme totalmente. Haruka deu um sorrisinho, mas em seguida ficou zangado por segurar vela para o _anão._

— Ei, ei, ei! — ele gritou, afastando os dois — Não vou segurar vela, de jeito nenhum!

Risa riu. Otani se lembrou que estava com ciúmes e o encarou com raiva.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui, seu idiota?

— Essa é boa. Eu que sou idiota. Vê se te enxerga, anão! — Haruka devolveu.

— Do quê você me chamou? — Otani disse alto, chamando atenção de alguns passantes.

Risa ia começar a rir, mas percebeu que Otani tinha uma expressão que dizia que ele queria a cabeça de Haruka numa bandeja. Ela o parou antes que ele pulasse em cima do garoto.

— Ei vocês dois, parem! — ela pediu, e Otani a olhou.

— O que você tá fazendo com esse cara?

Risa rolou os olhos.

— Haruka é modelo. Ele foi fazer uma sessão de fotos lá na agência e eu ajudei a Yui com o ensaio e o vi. Depois que saímos, viemos comer alguma coisa e conversar pra colocar o papo em dia.

— É, seu anãozinho irritante, ainda somos amigos, sabia?

— Não me importo — Otani disse com um bico de raiva que dizia claramente que ele se importava, sim.

Risa riu.

— Otani, não fique zangado. Estávamos só conversando — ela disse, agarrando o braço dele.

Ele suspirou e rolou os olhos.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir, Risa — Haruka disse — Nos vemos qualquer dia. E você, anão, cuide bem da sua namorada, porque eu continuo de olho.

— Cala a boca e sai daqui antes que eu te coloque no lugar de um desses postes! — Otani gritou pra ele, zangado.

Ninguém ia tirar Risa dele. Ela era a namorada _dele_.

Haruka riu e ignorou a ameaça, dando um beijo na bochecha de Risa que deixou Otani roxo de raiva, e saiu assobiando.

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes do Haruka, Otani, sabe disso. — Risa riu, pegando a mão dele e tomando a direção até a estação de trem, onde ela sabia que ele também estava indo.

— Não estou com ciúmes — Otani disse com um muxoxo enquanto a parava — Espera, eu preciso ir ali antes.

— Ali aonde?

— Comprar um presente de aniversário pra minha mãe.

Risa mordeu o lábio inferior, soltando a mão dele. — Okay.

Otani sorriu pra ela. — Quer ir comigo? Uma opinião feminina vai ser bom.

Ela o olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É só por isso que você quer que eu vá?

Ele rolou os olhos e segurou a mão dela, puxando-a na direção da loja que ele queria.

— Claro que não, giganta. Eu também quero sua companhia.

Risa sorriu e o acompanhou feliz, ignorando totalmente o fato que precisava terminar dois trabalhos com urgência.

Por agora, ela se permitiria aproveitar desse momento raro com Otani, lembrando do que Haruka dissera mais cedo.

Eles _iam_ fazer aquilo funcionar.

* * *

**Voltei! **

**Vocês não fazem ideia de como eu fiquei feliz por terminar esse capítulo tão rápido. Eu espero que os próximos sejam assim também. O esboço da ideia do capítulo 8 já está no word, e eu vou tentar acabá-lo antes de voltar pra faculdade na próxima segunda. Deixem reviews pra que eu possa escrever sem preocupações, okay?**

**Hahaha, então o que acharam da conversa do Haruka e da Risa? Eu sempre soube que o Haruka era boa pessoa *assobia*. **

**Ok, chega de falar. Deixem reviews e me deem inspiração pra escrever o próximo capítulo!**

**E até breve, eu espero!**

**KessyRMasen (kessy_rods)**


	8. Um pouco de distração

******LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas** _Always All Hanshin Kyojin_******, sim.**

* * *

**8. Um pouco de distração**

Risa largou os lápis e canetas na escrivaninha e se deitou na cadeira, numa posição estranha.

— Ahhhhhhhhh — ela murmurou — Vou morreeeer...

Risa não aguentava mais ver projetos e designs de roupas na sua frente. Estava quase terminando seu projeto final da faculdade, assim como a pequena coleção de vinte peças que ela estava montando para mandar para Angelique, como seu portfólio.

Ela estava cansada. Ainda eram quatro da tarde de um domingo. Ela não queria ficar em casa.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Otani.

— _O que houve?_ — ele perguntou de pronto, assim que atendeu.

— Estou cansada de desenhar roupas e ver coleções... Preciso sair de casa. Quer ir comigo?

— _Sinto muito, Risa... Eu tive que sair pra ajudar minha mãe e irmã em algumas compras da casa e só pude começar a estudar depois do almoço, e estou todo enrolado com a monografia e..._

— Você não pode ir — disse ela, meio conformada e meio triste, ao mesmo tempo.

— _Sinto muito. Queria poder largar tudo e ir com você, mas você está mais adiantada que eu na monografia, e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de me atrasar mais._

Risa suspirou. Tanto quanto ela queria a companhia de Otani, ela também não queria que ele se desse mal por sua causa.

— Ok... Estude bastante e se esforce!

— _Obrigado, eu irei. Você vai ficar bem?_

— Claro que vou — ela rolou os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver — Não é a primeira vez que você me dispensa pra estudar, lembra?

— _Eu não..._

— Ah, pare! — ela riu um pouco, para mostrá-lo que estava tudo bem. — Estude e se esforce e nós saímos outro dia.

Ela ouviu o suspiro de Otani na linha.

— _Tudo bem. Até depois, Risa._

— Até — ela desligou.

Suspirou e ficou encarando o teto. O que faria já que Otani não podia sair com ela?

Ela levantou.

— Vou sozinha mesmo, oras! — ela resmungou enquanto ia ao banheiro tomar seu banho.

~.~

Risa andava pelo centro da cidade há trinta minutos, entrando e saindo de algumas lojas enquanto se abraçava pra bloquear o vento um pouco frio do fim da tarde. Ela tinha ficado feliz em sair mesmo sem companhia. Apenas o ar gelado e a movimentação de pessoas estava relaxando seus músculos tensos de ter ficado o dia inteiro trabalhando em seus projetos.

Ela entrou numa cafeteria algum tempo depois, decidida a se aquecer mais tomando um café.

— Um capuccino, por favor. — ela pediu, e sentou-se no banco alto do balcão, mexendo distraidamente na alça da bolsa, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

— Koizumi-san?

Ela virou para se deparar com Mimi-chan ao seu lado direito.

— Mimi-chan? — ela abriu um sorriso cauteloso — O que faz aqui?

— Hm, estava entediada e resolvi sair de casa pra dar uma volta e você?

— O mesmo — Risa disse.

— A-chan não veio com você por quê? — perguntou.

Risa conteve a vontade insana de rir, que ela sempre tinha quando ouvia alguém da família de Otani chamá-lo de "A-chan". Ela tinha vontade de dizer "atchim" e rir loucamente toda vez, mas dessa vez, ela se limitou a uma risada sufocada.

— Não... Ele... — ela se recompôs — Ele precisou ficar em casa trabalhando na sua monografia.

— E você, por que não está fazendo o mesmo? Em vez disso fica vagabundando por aí.

Risa estreitou os olhos.

— Pois saiba você que eu estou adiantada na minha monografia, e posso me dar ao luxo de tirar algumas horinhas de folga.

Mimi-chan a olhou de soslaio, e a garçonete chegou com o pedido de Risa, colocando-o em frente à garota, que começou a beber logo, e por causa disso, queimou a língua.

— AAHH!

— Não seja tão escandalosa — disse Mimi.

— Ah, pare com isso! Eu estou com a lingua ardendo! — disse Risa numa voz embolada.

Mimi-chan riu um pouco do jeito estabanado da garota que era namorada do seu vizinho e ex-paixão adolescente, mas isso não durou muito e Risa percebeu.

— Mimi-chan? O que há de errado?

— Ahn? — ela disse perdida — Nada demais, Koizumi.

— É alguma coisa... Você parece triste.

Mimi suspirou.

— Promete que não vai falar nada pra ninguém?

— Claro.

— Ok... Tem esse cara...

Risa mordeu o lábio, esperando que ela falasse tudo antes de começar a despejar seu "conhecimento" sobre relacionamentos – que não era muito, já que o único namorado que ela teve na vida foi Otani.

— Ele é modelo também, e tem feito alguns ensaios junto comigo... A coisa é que ele já tem namorada, mas ele é tão atencioso comigo e tudo mais que... Bem, eu...

— Você gosta dele? — perguntou Risa.

— Eu acho que sim... Mas ele é mais velho.

— Quanto mais velho?

— Ele tem a idade do A-chan.

— Isso não te impediu de gostar de Otani e até tentar me escorraçar da vida dele, então por que impediria agora? — perguntou Risa, quase aborrecida pelo motivo bobo da insegurança de Mimi.

Mimi arregalou os olhos e depois colocou o queixo nas mãos, apoiada no balcão.

— Você acha que eu devo dizer a ele? — perguntou Mimi, sem olhar pra Risa.

— Eu acho que sim. Nada nunca vai acontecer se você ficar quieta e não fizer nada. Mesmo que ele tenha namorada... Talvez seja melhor você simplesmente dizer a ele, deixá-lo saber.

— Acho que você tem razão — Mimi disse, olhando pra Risa e sorrindo um pouco — Obrigada.

— De nada — disse Risa olhando Mimi com atenção — Você está diferente... Mais madura.

Mimi rolou os olhos.

— Já se passaram quase quatro anos desde que eu implicava com você por causa do A-chan, Koizumi. Por isso.

Risa riu — É verdade.

As duas conversaram amigavelmente por mais algum tempo enquanto desfrutavam seus cafés, até que foram atrapalhadas pelo som do celular de Risa.

Risa viu na tela o aviso de uma nova mensagem, e rapidamente a abriu, curiosa.

_De: Otani S2_

_Vai ter evento na Rádio 89,1 FM no próximo sábado com o Umibouzu! Estou tentando comprar os ingressos por telefone. Não marque nada pra esse dia!_

Risa tentou, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

— YAAAAAAAY — ela gritou, percebendo só depois que estava em um café com muita gente.

— Você é louca ou o quê? — disse Mimi irritada enquanto puxava Risa de volta à seu assento no balcão ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas riam de Risa. — Por que esse grito estúpido?

— D-d-desculpe, Mimi-chan, é que... é que... — gaguejou Risa emocionada.

Mimi pegou o telefone da mão dela pra ver do que se tratava todo o alvoroço da garota e revirou os olhos. Claro, o que mais seria? Então, ela viu o remetente.

— Sério que você colocou um coraçãozinho no nome do A-chan no seu celular? Quantos anos você tem?

Risa ficou vermelha e puxou o celular da mão de Mimi, guardando na bolsa.

— Não implique comigo, eu gravo o nome dele no meu celular como eu quiser.

Risa fez bico e voltou a beber seu café. Mimi apenas rolou os olhos e se levantou para sair.

— Eu já vou. Obrigada pelo conselho, Koizumi.

— De nada. Espero que dê tudo certo.

— Obrigada, mesmo. — disse Mimi sem jeito. — Até mais!

— Tchau, Mimi-chan!

Pouco tempo depois, Risa também saiu do café, indo em direção a estação para pegar um trem até em casa. No meio do caminho de trem, ela recebeu outra mensagem.

_De: Otani S2_

_Ingressos comprados! YAY, Umibouzu no sábado! Vamos passar o dia juntos, okay?_

Risa conseguiu não gritar de novo no trem, mas apertou o celular contra o peito, segurando-o com as duas mãos, enquanto dava pulos internos de felicidade. Teria um dia inteiro com seu namorado em breve, e o que era melhor: desfrutaria de um show da banda favorita deles, como há muito tempo não faziam.

~.~

A semana passou agitada, mas no sábado, Risa acordou cedo o suficiente para ajudar sua mãe nas tarefas de casa, enquanto ouvia tudo que podia do Umibouzu no seu music player.

Às duas da tarde, Otani passou em sua casa para pegá-la no carro de sua mãe. Risa debochou dele por pegar o "carro da mamãe", mas ele só revirou os olhos e revidou a implicância.

Eles passaram o dia passeando um pouco, comeram um hamburguer num fasf-food qualquer e passaram uma hora num karaokê treinando para o evento/show mais tarde.

Às sete da noite, eles estavam entrando na Rádio onde aconteceria o evento.

Risa não conseguia ficar quieta.

— Ah, que músicas será que ele vai cantar? Será que ele vai chamar alguma fã pra conversar e tirar fotos? Ah, eu quero ficar na frente, assim ele pode me chamar e...

— Risa, acalme-se — riu Otani — Eu também estou ansioso, mas vamos esperar, ok? Ainda não sabemos como será o evento.

Risa respirou fundo e assentiu.

Pouco tempo depois eles entraram, e junto de mais cerca de trinta fãs foram conduzidos a uma sala ampla de gravação. A sala era retangular e espaçosa, com um vidro na parede que ficava à direita da porta cobrindo toda a parede, mostrando a sala adjacente que era provavelmente onde tudo seria gravado.

Eles foram informados que o evento seria simples. Umibouzu entraria e haveria uma entrevista com um dos locutores do programa, e depois ele cantaria algumas músicas, como um show particular. Tudo seria transmitido ao vivo pela rádio, e o evento começaria em vinte minutos.

Os fãs se ajeitaram na sala ampla onde os controladores de som já estavam testando tudo. Pouco tempo depois o locutor e a banda Umibouzu entraram na sala, fazendo todos os fãs gritarem e surtarem, tendo que ser controlados pelos seguranças da rádio.

— Umibooooouzuuu! — Otani e Risa gritaram juntos, esquecendo que deviam se acalmar.

Umibouzu, o líder da banda, acenou para os fãs, deixando-os mais histéricos enquanto ele entrava na sala de transmissão com os outros. A sala foi fechada e os fãs ficaram do lado de fora, vendo tudo pelo vidro que ocupava toda a parede.

Tão logo que a transmissão começou, os fãs ficaram atentos à entrevista, e depois, durante o show, eles puderam entrar na sala de transmissão para que a empolgação e euforia deles fosse transmitida na rádio.

O show durou pouco mais de uma hora, e depois disso, Risa e Otani conseguiram fotos e autógrafos com a banda inteira, principalmente do líder e ídolo, Umibouzu.

Eles saíram da rádio eufóricos.

— Eu não acredito que conseguimos um autógrafo! — disse Otani, ainda olhando para seu CD raro autografado, assim como Risa.

— Nem eu! Ah, isso foi perfeito!

— Eu vou guardar essa belezinha a sete chaves! — disse Otani, guardando o CD cuidadosamente na bolsa de Risa.

— Eu também — disse Risa, fazendo o mesmo com seu próprio CD.

Os dois deram as mãos, enquanto entravam no carro da mãe de Otani, indo pra casa.

Durante o trajeto, Otani alternava sua mão direita entre o câmbio de marchas e a mão de Risa, enquanto os dois falavam empolgados do dia e noite tão divertidos.

— Eu senti falta disso — Otani disse.

— Do quê? — Risa perguntou.

— Nós dois assim, apenas aproveitando o tempo juntos... Principalmente um show do Umibouzu.

Risa riu e se aconchegou nele um pouco, enquanto o sinal estava fechado.

— Eu também. — ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Otani deixar um beijo terno em sua testa.

Ela queria dizer "_eu te amo_" naquele momento, mas sabia que Otani não era fã desse tipo de demonstração de afeto tão aberta e direta. Então ela ficou calada, e disse o que queria ao dar um beijo calmo e preguiçoso nos lábios de Otani.

Eles se perderam um pouco na doçura do momento, ambos com corações disparados e mãos suadas, e só se separaram por ouvir uma buzina alta.

Otani piscou rapidamente enquanto colocava o carro para andar, mas segurou a mão de Risa quando ela fez menção de se afastar, o que a deixou feliz.

Os dois não falaram mais nada até chegarem a casa de Risa, e justo quando estavam prestes a se despedir pela noite, o celular de Otani tocou.

— Alô? — ele atendeu, um pouco irritado por estarem atrapalhando a noite com sua namorada.

Risa ficou quieta enquanto Otani conversava com o que parecia ser o diretor da escola onde Otani estagiava. Ele conversou por um tempo, e então sua expressão se tornou preocupada. Risa automaticamente ficou preocupada também. O que será que tinha acontecido?

— Okay, eu... Eu farei isso. Obrigado por me avisar, Ichiro. — Otani disse — Até mais.

Ele desligou o telefone e ficou brincando um pouco com o _flip_ do celular, sem olhar pra Risa. Ela ficou gelada, sabendo que tinha algo errado.

— Otani... O que houve?

Otani suspirou e olhou pra ela.

— O diretor da _Scroll _quer minha resposta definitiva até segunda-feira.

Risa engoliu seco. Ela sabia que o dia de dar a resposta chegaria, mas não estava preparada pra isso agora.

— E você já pensou na resposta que vai dar?

Otani assentiu e suspirou.

— Risa, eu... Eu vou aceitar o emprego em Tóquio.

* * *

**Ok, devo dizer que esse capítulo foi o maior da fic até agora e eu estou impressionada com isso =O.**

**Enfim... E agora, gente? Otani vai pra Tóquio, e Risa? O que será que ela vai decidir? Será que nosso casalzinho vai ficar mesmo namorando à distância? :x Me digam o que acham que vai acontecer nas reviews! :)**

**Ah, eu tenho que dizer que eu já bolei todos os outros capítulos e já sei como e onde vai terminar a fic. :x Talvez seja uma notícia ruim para alguns, mas ainda tem um tempinho antes que eu finalize a fic. :) Também fiz uma espécie de cronograma, e o próximo capítulo _deve_ sair até o dia 10. **

**Não seja um leitor BBB! Comente e me faça feliz. Eu, Otani e Risa agradecemos.**

**Estarei esperando as reviews, hein! Ansiosa! E são elas que me dão inspiração e vontade de escrever, então não deixem de mandar. :)**

**Beijocas e a****té o próximo,**

**KessyRMasen**


	9. Escolhas

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas** _Always All Hanshin Kyojin_**, sim.**

* * *

_"Risa, eu... Eu vou aceitar o emprego em Tóquio."_

**9. Escolhas**

Risa suspirou e olhou para a frente, encarando a rua deserta.

_É claro, _ela pensava, _por que ele deveria ficar depois de uma proposta tão boa?_

— Ah. — foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder.

— Risa, eu... Eu não quero que a gente termine, e muito menos que a gente fique longe um do outro, mas... É meu futuro, Risa, e eu... Eu quero muito isso. Eu pensei muito, mas eu não posso recusar uma proposta tão boa.

— Eu... entendo. — disse Risa, suspirando.

— Você sabe que eu não quero ficar longe de você, não sabe? — ele perguntou, puxando o queixo de Risa pra que ela o encarasse.

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos do namorado de longa data. Ela podia ver ali a apreensão, a dúvida, a angústia... Mas também podia ver ali que ele estava dividido. Ela podia ver os olhos de Otani brilhantes e fundos de emoção, e ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela conteve as lágrimas que sabia que iriam cair tão logo ela entrasse em casa e se forçou a dar um sorriso pequeno.

— Eu sei — ela sussurrou — Por favor, não se prenda por mim. Você merece uma chance boa de emprego e viver tudo que você sempre quis...

— Mas...

— Nós vamos dar um jeito, Otani — ela disse, segurando os ombros dele, enquanto ele encarava, espantado, toda a força que ela estava demonstrando.

Ele sabia que toda aquela força era apenas uma fachada que ela usava para que ele não ficasse preocupado, mas não conseguia deixar de se impressionar com isso.

Ele suspirou, e abraçou Risa.

— Vamos dar um jeito — ele concordou, e em pensamento, acrescentou: "_Vamos dar um jeito porque eu não posso ficar longe de você._"

Eles se abraçaram por alguns minutos, até que ele a puxou para um beijo calmo e tranquilo. Não era um beijo de despedida, de jeito nenhum. Risa achou que aquele beijo apenas significava uma promessa, a promessa que eles estavam fazendo agora.

Eles logo se separaram, e Risa deu o CD autografado de Otani a ele, enquanto saía do carro e se despedia.

Ele prometeu ligar para ela no dia seguinte, e só saiu da frente de sua casa quando Risa entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele estava com o coração pesado. Como iria manter sua promessa à ela que iria dar um jeito daquilo funcionar? Ele não sabia, mas tinha que bolar um plano pra isso, e rápido.

Risa, assim que entrou em casa, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por sua face. Percebeu que sua família estava na sala, e tirou seus sapatos e colocou suas pantufas, correndo pro quarto para não precisar explicar nada.

Assim que entrou no seu quarto, ela sentou na cama e discou o número da única pessoa que ela sabia que a ajudaria nesse momento.

— _Risa? O que houve?_ — a voz de Nobu-chan parecia preocupada. Ela nunca tinha recebido uma ligação da amiga depois das dez da noite, e já eram quase onze. Ela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

— Nobu-chaaan... — Risa chorou.

— _Risa! O que foi? Não me deixe preocupada assim, diga logo!_

Risa conseguiu engolir o choro um pouco, dizendo a Nobu tudo que tinha acontecido. Nobu já sabia das propostas de emprego dos dois, e quando Risa falou que Otani tinha aceitado a proposta dele, ela entendeu tudo.

— _Então... Otani vai pra Tóquio e você pra Paris?_

— Eu não sei — Risa fungou, agarrando seu travesseiro — Ele aceitou a dele, mas eu não sei se vou aceitar a minha. De qualquer forma, para onde mais eu iria? Essa foi a única proposta de emprego que eu recebi até agora!

— _Risa, querida, você quer aceitar o emprego em Paris?_

— Quero, Nobu-chan! Eu seria estúpida se não aceitasse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, viver tão longe de Otani me quebra... E saber que ele aceitou a proposta de ir pra Tóquio me deixa ainda mais arrasada... O que eu vou fazer sem ele, Nobu-chan? — Risa chorou.

— _Risa, querida... Isso não é o fim do mundo, por mais que possa parecer. Lembra quando meu Darling e eu passamos por situação parecida?_

— Lembro — Risa fungou.

— _Nós conseguimos superar isso, Risa, porque nos amamos. Hoje moramos na mesma cidade e estamos juntos! E Risa, você e Otani se amam tanto quanto eu e o Darling, então eu sei que vocês vão superar isso! Mesmo em países diferentes, eu sei disso._

— Você acha mesmo? — ela perguntou.

— _Eu tenho certeza! _— Nobu assegurou — _Agora seja uma menina forte e faça sua própria decisão. Eu sei que, independente de você ficar aí ou ir para Paris, vocês dois vão dar um jeito._

Risa enxugou as lágrimas restantes e respirou fundo.

— Obrigada, Nobu-chan. Me sinto um pouco melhor agora.

— _Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo._

— Eu sei — Risa sorriu — Preciso ir.

— _Eu também. Você vai ficar bem?_

— Vou tentar.

— _Tente. E sabe que qualquer coisa, é só me ligar._

— Eu sei. Obrigada, Nobu-chan.

— _Até mais, Risa._

Risa desligou com o coração um pouco mais leve. Sabia que podia contar com Nobu-chan, sua melhor amiga por anos. Ela já tinha passado por isso e saberia o que dizer a Risa. Ela sempre sabia.

Risa tomou um banho e colocou um pijama confortável, mas antes de deitar para dormir, ela ligou seu computador e checou seus e-mails.

Ela congelou por alguns segundos ao ver um e-mail de Angelique. Ela clicou para ler, e, depois da ligação para Otani mais cedo, ela não podia dizer que estava surpresa por receber um e-mail com o mesmo assunto.

_De: Angelique Lefevre_

_Assunto: Proposta_

_Querida Risa,_

_Eu sei que você deve estar atolada com sua monografia e estágio ao mesmo tempo, e me sinto culpada por ter que fazer isso, mas é necessário. Meu chefe vem me cobrando uma resposta das estilistas que eu disse que convidei para trabalharem na grife. E, querida, eu preciso saber sua resposta, de preferência até segunda-feira. Então, vai vir trabalhar conosco?_

_Espero a resposta ansiosa._

_Love,_

_Angelique_

Risa batucou seus dedos pelo teclado e pela mesinha do computador, sem saber se responderia agora ou esperaria até o dia seguinte.

Ela estava mentalmente exausta, e fisicamente também. Ela não pode deixar de se perguntar em como um dia tão feliz e relaxado tinha se tornado de repente tão triste.

Ela engoliu o choro e ignorou o bolo na garganta.

Ela tinha pensado por meses e meses, e não via resposta diferente.

Mesmo que soubesse que doeria ficar longe de Otani, mesmo que soubesse que ia ser extremamente difícil fazer qualquer coisa sem ele, ela também sabia que seria uma oportunidade única.

Trabalhar na Jacadi* em Paris seria extremamente maravilhoso pra sua carreira, e ela sabia disso.

Ela lembrou das palavras de Haruka, ditas apenas algumas semanas atrás.

"_Ser estilista ou qualquer coisa no ramo da moda em Paris é um ótimo negócio, Risa!_"

Ela sabia que era. Não era ingênua. Com os olhos marejados, ela fez sua decisão, enquanto seu coração quebrava mais um pouco. Ela tinha que pensar no seu futuro profissional, e assim como Otani tinha feito sua escolha, ela sabia o que deveria escolher. Era o melhor pra ela, afinal.

_De: Koizumi Risa_

_Assunto: RE: Proposta_

_Querida Angelique,_

_Tenho estado muito apertada ultimamente, sim, mas eu não esqueci da proposta. Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer a oportunidade e dizer que me senti lisonjeada desde o primeiro momento! E sim, eu aceito trabalhar na Jacadi. Vai ser uma experiência no mínimo incrível. Obrigada por tudo, e por me convidar._

_Risa_

Ela clicou no "enviar", e logo desligou o computador, desligando a luz do quarto e indo para baixo das cobertas.

Era isso. Estava feito.

Otani iria para Tóquio, e ela iria para Paris. Iriam começar suas vidas profissionais longe um do outro, mas de alguma forma, ela sabia que eles precisavam disso. Assim como também sabia que essa separação não seria permanente, o que a acalmava um pouco.

Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ela se permitiu chorar, até adormecer.

* * *

_*Jacadi = grife francesa_

**Hey! Então, não ia postar hoje, mas lembrei que o capítulo terminou meio tenso. Esse aí não ajudou muito nesse quesito, mas as coisas vão melhorar, prometo. Sou uma fã de finais felizes (na maioria das vezes).**

**HAHAHA, okay, deixem suas impressões e opiniões sobre o capítulo nas reviews, que eu vou amar ler! O próximo capítulo eu ainda não escrevi, mas eu devo ter um tempinho pra isso esse fim de semana, e se tudo sair como planejei, posto o capítulo 10 na próxima semana. :) Torçam pra que isso aconteça, e me mandem reviews pra eu escrever rápido! haha :)**

**Até o próximo!**

**Love,**

**KessyRMasen**


	10. Surpresa

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas** _Always All Hanshin Kyojin_**, sim.**

* * *

**10. Surpresa**

Já era final de junho, o mês da formatura de Otani e Risa. Os dois teriam suas cerimônias de formatura com uma semana de espaço entre elas, então um poderia comparecer à formatura do outro, e isso os deixou feliz.

Desde que mandara o e-mail para Angelique, Risa vinha tentando se fazer de forte para Otani e sua família. Ela tinha comprado um livro de _Francês para Iniciantes_ e vinha se esforçando para aprender ao menos um pouco da língua complicada.

Mesmo com todo o esforço de Risa, Otani sabia que ela estava mal, e ela não era a única. Ele próprio a todo momento queria fazer algo pelos dois, que os deixasse mais próximos e com mais tempo juntos.

Tendo acabado seus projetos de conclusão um mês antes da formatura, Otani e Risa tiveram um pouco mais de tempo para se ver. Isso permitiu que os dois pudessem desfrutar da companhia um do outro mais, já que iriam para cidades diferentes em breve.

Otani estava trabalhando em seu discurso – ele até agora não entendia por que tinha sido escolhido orador da turma – quando seu celular tocou o toque especial que ele atribuíra para a namorada.

— _Liga a TV no canal 9 AGORA!_ — ela gritou assim que ele atendeu, fazendo com que ele afastasse o ouvido um pouco.

— Credo. O que foi, Koizumi?

— _Droga, Otani. Não adianta mais. Você perdeu. Entrevista exclusiva com o Umibouzu. Ao vivo. _

— Direto dos EUA? Da turnê? — Otani perguntou.

— _É. Foi legal._

— E por que você me ligou só agora avisando?

— _Porque... Ah, eu não sei!_

Otani suspirou frustrado, mas imaginou que aquela ligação tinha outro motivo. Risa não costumava ligar muito pra ele, mas no último mês, ela o fazia quase todos os dias. E se ela não ligasse, ele ligaria.

— Só queria falar isso? — perguntou.

— _Não... _— ela suspirou — _Como vai o discurso?_

— Vai bem, acho. Eu só espero não travar na hora de dizer.

— _Não vai. _— ela disse e depois começou a rir — _Lembra do nosso discurso na formatura do ensino médio na Maido?_

— Como poderia esquecer? — ele riu — Você rasgou o papel e tivemos que improvisar.

— _Eu rasguei? Não senhor, você que estava todo "ah, eu leio essa parte", e acabou rasgando. E eu acabei falando tudo sozinha._

— Pra começar — disse Otani, encostando-se na cadeira — Você que não queria começar e ficou toda "leia essa parte, que eu leio essa". E você falou tudo sozinha porque era uma giganta exibida. E ainda é.

— _Ora seu anão de jardim! Não diga essas coisas pra mim!_

Otani percebeu que ela estava zangada, e saber disso fez uma gargalhada estrondosa sair de seus lábios. Risa percebeu que ele se divertia e não pode evitar rir também. Ela lembrava em como os dois eram no ensino médio, mesmo namorando, e isso a trouxe boas memórias.

— _Nós nunca mudamos, não é?_ — ela perguntou.

— Nunca. — disse Otani, enxugando uma lágrima que tinha saído de tanto rir.

— _Eu vou deixar você trabalhar no seu discurso. Amanhã é o seu grande dia! Estou orgulhosa de você, Otani-sensei!_

Ele riu com o tratamento, lembrando de quando ela o amolara com esse "sensei" na época em que ele lhe disse que seria um professor.

— Obrigado, Koizumi. Você sabe que eu devo muito a você, não é, giganta?

— _Sei. E vai me pagar com lanches._

Ele riu alto, e ela espelhou sua risada. Os dois se despediram um momento depois, e Otani voltou a ler seu discurso, acrescentando algumas coisas e tirando outras.

Apesar de estar caminhando para um ponto onde tudo que aconteceria seria vital para o futuro dos dois, ele estava extremamente agradecido de ter Risa em sua vida, e aproveitaria tudo até quando pudesse, com um sorriso no rosto.

~.~

No dia seguinte, Otani estava praticamente pingando de suor quando foi chamado ao palco do auditório para dizer suas palavras como orador.

Risa tirava fotos de cada momento, espantando o choro de orgulho que queria sair. Era uma cena... interessante. Uma garota de 1,75m de altura, vestida com um vestido de festa e sapatilhas, com o rosto vermelho de tentar – sem sucesso – esconder o choro.

Ela provavelmente estava mais emocionada do que a mãe de Otani, que estava bem ao seu lado.

Mimi-chan também estava lá, com Haruka ao seu lado. Risa quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver os dois juntos, e quando Mimi lhe disse que ele era o "cara" de quem ela tinha falado, Risa ficou em choque. Depois brigou alto com Haruka por Mimi ser a "terceira" namorada, mas Mimi começou a rir, e Haruka disse que agora, Mimi era a única.

Isso deixou Risa feliz. Agora seu amigo de infância e a amiga de Otani eram um casal normal, e estavam bem felizes.

— Risa, pare de chorar pelo anão! — disse Haruka, interrompendo as palavras de Otani sobre esforço e trabalho duro.

— Cale a boca, Haruka! — disse Risa, um pouco alto demais.

Tão alto que Otani ouviu sua reclamação, ao longe. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso, e depois de algumas palavras, ele terminou seu discurso.

— Eu creio que muitas pessoas nos ajudaram a chegar até aqui, e eu queria agradecer à uma delas em particular. A pessoa que me ajudou é ninguém menos que minha namorada cabeça-dura, teimosa e extremamente irritante, mas ela sabe me impulsionar para frente como ninguém.

Ouvindo as palavras de Otani, Risa começou a chorar, de verdade.

— Ela sabe quando me "bater" — ele disse, sorrindo — Para me obrigar a fazer o que eu preciso fazer. Resumindo, ela é a que me mantém em pé e me esforçando pra chegar onde eu preciso. Eu acredito que todos na turma tiveram ou tem alguém que faz o mesmo por eles, e eu falo em nome de todos quando digo: _Muito obrigado_. Sem o apoio de vocês, não teríamos conseguido. E Risa, eu espero que você continue me "empurrando" pra frente por muito tempo ainda. Eu não sou bom sem você, você sabe. — ele terminou.

A turma de Otani soltou "oh"s e "awn"s e ele sorriu, vermelho como um pimentão, enquanto observava Risa praticamente derreter de tanto chorar.

— Obrigado. — ele terminou, saindo do palco.

Palmas e assovios foram ouvidos, e Otani assumiu seu lugar de volta com os formandos, não sem antes lançar um olhar à sua chorosa namorada que acenou para ele.

Pouco tempo depois, terminada a cerimônia de colação de grau, Otani sumiu. Sua mãe disse à Risa que o chefe dele na escola o tinha chamado para uma conversa, junto com outro homem.

Risa imaginou que, neste momento, Otani estava assinando seu contrato na _Scroll Academy_, como ele tinha dito que aconteceria.

Ela ficou nervosa, mas depois se conteve ao pensar que não tinha outro jeito. Eles tinham futuros a seguir, cada um em um lugar, e ela já tinha se conformado com isso. Ao menos, era disso que ela tentava se convencer.

Ela não estava errada. Alguns minutos depois, Otani apareceu, dizendo que estava oficialmente contratado para a _Scroll._

— Meus parabéns, A-chan! — disse sua mãe, abraçando-o — Sabia que você conseguiria!

Todos parabenizavam Otani, pela formatura e pelo emprego, mas Risa estava quieta. Ele percebeu isso e se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um empurrão.

— Não está feliz por mim, Deusa Giganta?

Ela riu e o empurrou de volta, mas com mais força. Ele teve que se equilibrar, e a olhou com cara feia.

— Claro que estou feliz por você, anão. — ela disse, abraçando-o — Parabéns.

Ele ouviu o choro por trás da voz aparentemente calma e a abraçou, o que não era fácil quando ela era 18cm mais alta que ele, no auge de seus 1,57m. Ele nunca entendeu como ela poderia sempre continuar crescendo _muito mais_ do que ele, mas agradeceu que ela já tinha parado. Infelizmente pra ele, ele também não cresceria mais do que aquilo.

Risa rapidamente se compôs, e todos foram comemorar a formatura de Otani numa pequena festa na casa dele. Comeram, beberam e riram, e Otani e Risa fizeram o humor da casa ao começar a implicar um com o outro, como antigamente faziam no colégio.

Nem eles mesmos percebiam, mas ultimamente andavam mais _All Hanshin-Kyojin_ do que nunca. Talvez fosse a iminente separação, talvez fosse o momento de suas vidas, que pedia um pouco mais de humor. Nenhum deles tinha noção do que acontecia, mas o que eles sabiam era que aproveitariam, cada momento, com sorrisos nos rostos.

~.~

— Ah, Otani... Por que você não ligaaa? — reclamou Risa para seu telefone, ao olhá-lo depois de seu banho e perceber que não tinha nenhuma chamada não atendida, nem mesmo uma mensagem.

Otani tinha ido para Tóquio dois dias depois de sua formatura. Ele fora com sua mãe e irmã, para escolher um apartamento bom para morar. Sua mãe tinha feito questão de economizar durante a faculdade dele e estava disposta a dar-lhe um apartamento de presente. Risa tirara sarro dele ao dizer que ele seria um "dono de casa", mas na verdade, tudo que ela queria era dividir essa alegria com ele.

Ela suspirou e se vestiu. A apenas dois dias da sua própria formatura, Risa estava às voltas com todos os preparativos. Ela não seria oradora, como Otani, mas Angelique tinha lhe mandado um e-mail dizendo que estaria presente, e ela ansiava, ao mesmo tempo que queria que não chegasse, pelo momento em que ela estaria assinando seu contrato na Jacadi após a formatura, como o próprio Otani tinha feito.

Horas depois de seu banho, ela estava vendo um programa qualquer na TV quando recebeu uma ligação de Angelique. Ela tinha acabado de chegar na cidade e queria conversar com Risa imediatamente.

As duas combinaram de se encontrar em um café perto da casa de Risa, e ela se trocou rapidamente e saiu. Ao chegar no lugar combinado, esperou apenas dez minutos antes que a francesa bonita chegasse ao seu encontro.

— Risa, querida — disse Angelique, seu sotaque extremamente forte — Bom vê-la de novo!

— Igualmente, Angelique.

— Devo primeiro te parabenizar. Seus desenhos e projetos foram totalmente aprovados pelo Conselho da Jacadi. E eu vim para oficializarmos seu contrato!

— Mas eu ainda nem me formei! — Risa perguntou, surpresa e chocada.

— Calma, querida. Você realmente só pode assinar contrato quando se formar, mas eu não vim só fazer isso. — ela disse.

Uma garçonete atrapalhou a conversa, e Risa e Angelique fizeram pedidos simples de café e salgados. A garçonete foi até o balcão e voltou rapidamente com seus pedidos, desejando-lhes bom apetite. A essa altura, Risa estava quase pulando na cadeira pra saber a continuação do que a francesa começara a dizer.

— Então, você veio para... — incitou Risa.

— Oh, sim! Estou aqui a negócios, e não são só com você! A Jacadi está abrindo filiais em alguns países e eu sou a responsável principal das negociações no Japão — disse Angelique, bebericando seu café.

— E-espere, então a Jacadi abrirá filiais aqui?

— Não aqui. Em Tóquio — sorriu Angelique — E é aí que eu preciso fazer uma pergunta a você. Você prefere trabalhar na _Jacadi Paris_, ou na futura _Jacadi Tóquio_? Deve abrir no meio do ano que vem, mas assinando o contrato, você já será uma funcionária a partir de agora.

— Eu... — Risa não podia acreditar.

Tóquio? Ela poderia ir pra Tóquio, afinal? Ficar perto de Otani e fazer o que queria fazer, numa grife famosa, e _perto de Otani_? Ela não podia acreditar que pudesse ter tanta sorte, mas não deixaria a oportunidade passar, de jeito nenhum.

— Eu quero ir pra Tóquio! — ela disse — Não me importo de quanto tempo vai demorar pra abrir, eu... Ah meu Deus, eu vou pra Tóquio! — ela gritou.

Logo depois ela tapou sua boca, ao ver alguns clientes a olhando engraçado. Ela sempre fazia isso, mas ela não podia se conter!

Angelique riu da empolgação da garota, e confirmou. Ela disse que estaria lá na formatura de Risa, para que assim que possível, Risa pudesse assinar o contrato. Angelique se ofereceu para ajudar Risa a encontrar um apartamento e tudo que ela precisasse na capital japonesa.

Risa agradeceu, e voltou para casa mais feliz do que jamais esteve.

Ela iria para Tóquio, afinal. Não precisaria mais se afastar de Otani. Ela resolveu que lhe faria uma surpresa. Otani voltaria no dia seguinte para casa, mas ela não diria nada sobre seu emprego em Tóquio até a formatura. Ela sabia que ele ficaria feliz por ela também, e ela mal podia esperar para contar as novidades.

* * *

**N/A: Sei que eu disse que postaria esse capítulo uma semana depois que eu postei o 9, mas não deu. Desculpem.**

**Mas então, estou perdoada depois dessa boa nova no final do capítulo? Hahahaha, minha intenção nunca foi separar esses dois, gente, mas tinha que ter um pouquinho de drama, certo?**

**A parte ruim é que a fic tá acabando! :( O próximo capítulo será o último, mas ainda teremos epílogo. Eu sei, eu sei, eu provavelmente ainda tenho material para mais alguma coisa com esses dois, mas eu não vou forçar a barra. Escrever a AAHK foi lindo, mas eu tive momentos de zero de inspiração pra ela, e eu prefiro terminar agora que já tenho o enredo pronto. Melhor do que encher linguiça numa continuação ou qualquer coisa assim, certo?**

**Mas enfim, depois eu falo mais sobre isso. Por agora, me deixem com as opiniões de vocês sobre o capítulo e lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais animada pra escrever eu fico, e mais rápido o capítulo sai. :) Sejam bonzinhos!**

**Até o próximo,**

**KessyRMasen (ARROBAkessy_rods)**


	11. Por causa de você

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas **_Always All Hanshin Kyojin_**, sim.**

* * *

**11. Por causa de você**

Uma semana depois de sua formatura, Otani finalmente estava empregado e com um apartamento alugado em sua futura nova cidade. Ele não via a hora de começar, ao mesmo tempo que adoraria não deixar sua antiga cidade... E principalmente uma certa _Deusa Giganta_ que ele tanto amava.

Ele suspirou e pegou o telefone do bolso enquanto sua mãe e irmã vasculhavam o apartamento novo, fazendo planos para a decoração.

Chamou cinco vezes antes que Risa atendesse, ofegante.

— _Otani! Você demorou!_

— Por que está ofegante, Koizumi?

— _Ora, eu vim correndo atender o telefone, por que mais seria?_

— Não sei... — ele disse, provocando — Poderia estar fazendo alguma coisa.

— _Que coisa, Otani? Eu não estava fazendo... OTANI! COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR NUMA COISA DESSAS DE MIM, SEU ANÃO DE JARDIM IDIOTA?_

Otani ficou surpreso pela reação exagerada, mas não riu. Calmamente, ele falou outra vez.

— Ei, ei, ei. Calma aí. Eu estava só brincando.

— _NÃO BRINQUE COM ISSO, SEU... SEU..._

— Não vou — ele riu — Desculpe. Eu só queria brincar um pouco com você.

— _Hmpf _— ele ouviu ela bufar do outro lado da linha e resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Ei, estou no meu apartamento novo.

— _É, legal._

— Ora, Risa, pare com isso! Eu estava brincando, já disse!

Ele ouviu ela suspirar, e em seguida ela parecia mais como ela mesma.

— _Então, o apartamento é legal?_

— É. Eu achei meio grande, mas minha mãe disse que era melhor do que alugar um cubículo.

— _Um cubículo seria melhor. Você pode se perder num lugar maior que isso._

— Risa!

Risa desatou a rir, sua gargalhada estrondosa e nada educada, e apesar de irritado com a brincadeira, Otani não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela nunca ia mudar, e ele agradecia por isso.

— Ok, chega de piadinhas. Eu só liguei pra avisar que volto amanhã. — ele disse.

— _Amanhã já é o dia da minha formatura. Você vai conseguir chegar a tempo?_

— Acho que sim. Eu vou sair no primeiro vôo, logo pela manhã.

— _Certo. Eu te vejo na faculdade, então?_

— Estarei lá, Risa. É a sua vez.

— _Pelo menos eu não vou discursar. _— ela riu.

— Ainda bem, seria um desastre.

— _Otani!_

Eles riram um pouco quando a mãe de Otani o chamou para que voltassem ao hotel.

— Tenho que ir, Risa. Nos vemos amanhã.

— _Me mande uma mensagem quando estiver entrando no avião, ok? Só pra eu saber._

— Certo. — ele sorriu com a ansiedade dela.

Mesmo sem dizer, ele sabia que ela sentia sua falta. E ele também sentia falta dela. Otani não queria nem sequer imaginar como seria quando ela estivesse em Paris. O que seria logo, e até então ele não tinha conversado sobre isso com ela.

— _Até amanhã, anão._

— Até amanhã, giganta.

Eles desligaram, e apesar do coração pesado pela iminente separação, Otani sorriu para sua mãe e irmã e as seguiu até o carro, voltando para o hotel.

~.~

Risa estava atacada.

Ela andava pra lá e pra cá, com sua mãe tentando inutilmente acalmá-la enquanto _tentava_, sem sucesso, fazer um penteado na filha.

— AAHHH!

— Koizumi Risa, ACALME-SE! — sua mãe gritou, farta de correr atrás da filha com uma escova e grampos na mão.

Risa parou, assustada, olhando pra mãe ofegante.

— M-m-m-m-mas...

— Mas nada, mocinha! Sente-se ou eu vou sentá-la à força e amarrá-la!

Risa suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira. Ela manteve um bico nos lábios durante todo o processo, enquanto sua mãe puxava, enrolava, colocava fixador e outras coisas no seu cabelo. Sua perna não parava quieta, e ela estava louca pra sair correndo.

— Não entendo essa ansiedade toda, Risa. Você está se formando! Logo será uma estilista da _Jacadi_, e vai se dar muito bem. Por que esse nervoso?

— Eu não seeeeei. — Risa choramingou — Acho que é o meu jeito de lidar com tudo isso.

— Por que não liga pro seu namorado? Aposto que ele vai saber te acalmar.

— Ele está viajando. Recebi uma mensagem dele há uma hora, quando ele decolou. — ela suspirou. Ela adoraria ligar para Otani e sabia que ele conseguiria acalmá-la.

Infelizmente, isso não era possível.

— Então contente-se com sua velha mãe lhe dizendo: vai dar tudo certo, querida. Não precisa ficar nervosa.

Risa sorriu e acalmou-se, apenas um pouco. Ela sabia que sentiria falta da sua mãe quando estivesse em Tóquio.

Depois do cabelo, Risa colocou seu vestido de festa e sapatilhas, como sempre. Ela amava os designs de saltos-altos, mas existia um potencial mortal neles, para ela. Primeiro porque Deus sabia que ela não _precisava_ de mais altura. Realmente. E segundo, porque do jeito que era afobada, ela previa desastres envolvendo ela se estatelando no chão enquanto estivesse andando. Ela não queria isso, também.

Então ela optava por sandálias baixas, sapatilhas e tênis. Para a formatura, ela tinha achado uma linda sapatilha prateada, com uma fivela em forma de laço, toda em strass, e uma pequena abertura que deixava a ponta do seu dedão aparecendo. Ela tinha dúvidas sobre dedões de fora, mas sua mãe lhe garantira que estava bonito. E olhando agora, com o conjunto todo, ela concordava.

~.~

Duas horas depois, ela estava nervosa outra vez. Já com a beca própria da faculdade, preta com uma grossa faixa azul que ela achava particularmente sem graça. Ela estava sentada à frente do salão lindamente decorado, e de dois em dois minutos – pra não dizer _segundos_ – ela olhava para trás para se decepcionar porque Otani ainda não havia chegado.

— O foi, Risa-chan? — perguntou Haruna, uma amiga da faculdade — Toda hora você olha pra trás.

— Meu namorado idiota ainda não chegou. — ela resmungou, com um bico.

— Vai ver você não consegue vê-lo. Ele não é baixinho?

Risa franziu. Até que fazia sentido. Ah! Ela _devia_ ter pedido para que ele pegasse um banco extra, assim ela poderia vê-lo. Ela riu ao imaginá-lo sentado em cima de dois bancos, as pernas balançando no ar. Ela sabia que não era uma cena muito longe da realidade, e isso só a fez rir mais.

Ela se controlou quando ouviu o reitor da faculdade começar seu discurso. Ele falou sobre a missão da faculdade, o orgulho em ver mais uma turma se formando e blablablás que Risa não estava interessada em ouvir. Ele sabia que era só ladainha pra encher o saco dos formandos.

Algum tempo depois, sua amiga Haruna levantou-se e foi fazer o seu discurso. Ela era a oradora. Após um discurso emocionado, que Risa não se conteve e acabou chorando, todos eles bateram palmas. Os diplomas foram entregues. Risa quase caiu de cara no chão quando tropeçou no último degrau do palco, indo pegar seu diploma. Ela ouviu uma risada conhecida ao fundo e resmungou consigo mesma, sem deixar de sorrir. É, Otani havia chegado. Mas ela ainda não conseguia vê-lo.

No final de tudo, ela foi puxada dos abraços dos amigos por uma francesa alta e elegante.

— Risa, querida, meus parabéns! — ela sorriu e abraçou Angelique, verdadeiramente agradecida.

— Obrigada, Angelique.

— Você mereceu cada palavra. — a francesa piscou, e lhe mostrou uma pasta de couro. — Trouxe uma coisinha pra você assinar, onde podemos ter privacidade?

Risa quase gritou ali mesmo, mas se controlou. Ela conduziu Angelique até atrás do palco, onde sentaram-se numa mesa que tinha sido destinada aos organizadores da festa, e ela assinou seu contrato com a _Jacadi Tóquio._ Ela estava tão feliz que abraçou efusivamente Angelique. A francesa riu, e prometeu entrar em contato com ela logo, assim as duas poderiam planejar a vida de Risa em Tóquio mais facilmente.

Angelique foi embora, e Risa foi atrás de sua família.

E lá estavam eles. Seus pais, seu irmão, sua sogra, sua cunhada, Mimi, Haruka, Suzuki, Nakao, Chiharu e Nobu todos reunidos. Ela ficou pasma de ver seus amigos do colégio todos lá. Eles nunca tinham dito nada! Ela deu um grito que assustou a todos, mas logo eles riram e a abraçaram. "Parabéns" e votos de sucesso foram distribuídos junto aos abraços, e ela estava radiante.

Até que sentiu um cutucão nas costas. Quando virou-se, deu de cara com Otani, emburrado, esperando que ela lhe notasse.

— Eu também estou aqui, sabe. E não é só porque eu sou baixinho que...

Risa o interrompeu dando-lhe um beijo gostoso, e ele vergonhosamente ficou na ponta dos pés para aprofundá-lo. Os outros riram, mas ele não ligou. Quando o beijo acabou, ele sorriu.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, Giganta.

— Obrigada, anãozinho de jardim. — ela sorriu, radiante.

Eles foram todos ter um jantar num restaurante ali perto, e durante a festa, Risa calou a todos para dar sua notícia. Primeiro ela contou toda a história do começo. Como Angelique a conheceu e o que ela ofereceu, no início do semestre. Para os outros que não sabiam da história, foi bem útil. Depois, ela disse que Angelique estava lá na formatura, e que logo depois, ela assinou o contrato.

— Isso é ótimo, Risa! — parabenizou Haruka. — Você fez uma ótima escolha!

Todos a parabenizaram, e ela estava muito feliz. Até que percebeu que o pequeno ser ao seu lado não dissera nada. Ela o olhou e ele estava mudo, encarando o prato de lagosta.

— Otani?

— Han? — ele virou-se, assustado. — É... Hm... Parabéns, Risa. Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

Só então ela percebeu que toda aquela decepção óbvia no olhar e voz de Otani – apesar dela saber que ele estava sendo sincero nos parabéns – era porque ela não tinha dito que não iria para Paris.

Ela começou a rir, e todos a encararam confusos.

— Ora, eu não contei a melhor parte! — ela disse, rindo de si mesma por ser tão estúpida e deixar esse detalhe de lado.

— Do que está falando, Risa? Pensei que a melhor parte era você ter sido contratada pela Jacadi. — disse Nobu, confusa.

Ela sorriu, malignamente. — Mas não é Nobu-chan. Eu fui contratada pela Jacadi, mas não pra ir pra Paris.

— O quê? — chocou-se Haruka.

Otani estava parado, apenas olhando para a namorada, que virou-se pra ele, e com um sorriso brilhante respondeu a pergunta que todos estavam morrendo pra fazer.

— A Jacadi está abrindo uma filial em Tóquio em quatro meses. E eu fui contratada para trabalhar lá. Eu não vou precisar ir para Paris.

Os olhos de Otani se alargaram enquanto ele processava o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Você vai pra Tóquio? — ele perguntou, já sorrindo. — Comigo?

Risa sorriu pelo "comigo".

— Vou! — ela disse, quase pulando na cadeira. — Não vamos precisar nos separar, Otani. Podemos ficar juntos até...

Dessa vez, foi Otani que interrompeu a fala. Ele a beijou com vontade, pouco se lixando se não era seu comportamento usual com Risa na frente de outras pessoas. Ele a amava. Ele a queria mais do que tudo. Ele iria morar em Tóquio com ela! Isso era a melhor notícia que ele tinha recebido no ano.

Todos aplaudiram a demonstração óbvia de amor dos dois, e quando se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes e vermelhos, mas nem um pouco arrependidos.

~.~

Dois dias depois, Otani estacionava o carro recém-comprado pra ele na frente da porta da casa de Risa. Ele tinha combinado um jantar com ela. Uma forma de comemorar tudo que tinha acontecido a eles, inclusive a nova notícia de que eles ficariam juntos mesmo após a faculdade. Como ficaram após o colégio.

Risa saiu de casa lindamente vestida numa saia que batia nos joelhos e uma blusa de alças, toda rendada. Ela não usava salto, como sempre, e Otani sorriu, abrindo a porta para ela entrar. Assim que ela estava sentada, ela sorriu pra ele e ele a beijou.

— Eu te amo, sabia? — ele sussurrou.

Ela parecia que ia derreter ali mesmo, e com um sorriso meio retardado ela devolveu o beijo e o "eu te amo".

Otani não se importou de fazer piada disso, porque ele próprio estava se sentindo o pior estúpido da Terra, tão apaixonado daquele jeito. Ele deu de ombros internamente e tomou a direção do restaurante, enquanto os dois cantarolavam a música no rádio, que era, obviamente, o novo cd do Umibouzu.

O jantar foi o mais romântico possível e Risa se sentia no céu. Otani estava escondendo dela esse lado romântico, e apesar dela amar o jeito descolado e "nem aí" do seu namorado, ela também gostava do lado sensível.

Lá pro final do jantar, Otani parecia nervoso. Nervoso demais.

— O que foi, Otani?

— Hm? — ele levantou a cabeça, que estivera abaixada pelos últimos dois minutos.

— Você parece nervoso.

Ele riu. — É tão óbvio?

Risa assentiu enquanto tomava mais um gole de vinho. Ela nunca tinha tomado vinho, mas estava amando. Só esperava não ficar bêbada.

Otani riu e balançou a cabeça, e depois pegou alguma coisa do bolso.

— Eu vou parecer um idiota fazendo isso, mas eu não posso mais esperar. — ele suspirou e a olhou, e seus olhos pareciam em chamas. Risa não podia desviar o olhar. — Risa, eu já te disse que eu não sou bom sem você. E isso é verdade. O tempo todo enquanto estávamos pensando que você ia para Paris eu ficava me perguntando o que diabos eu ia fazer aqui sozinho. Eu tenho certeza que eu não teria aguentado um mês. Eu nem posso dizer o quanto estou feliz que você vai pra Tóquio... E depois de tudo, eu tomei uma decisão.

Risa prendeu a respiração em ansiedade, sem nem mesmo perceber. Otani suspirou e lhe mostrou o que pegara do bolso: uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho, que ele estendeu para ela. Ela olhou para a caixinha, tremendo. Era o que ela estava pensando?

— Eu te amo, e eu não posso viver sem você. — ele abriu a caixa, revelando uma pequena chave prateada. Ela franziu. Uma chave? Ele viu sua confusão e sorriu um pouco — Você quer morar comigo em Tóquio? Digo, no meu apartamento? Eu acho que não aguento morar naquela cidade grande sozinho.

Risa sorriu, mas fez pouco caso, tentando esconder sua emoção.

— Você quer alguém pra cozinhar e limpar pra você, isso sim.

Ele riu e concordou.

— É claro, por que mais seria? — ele piscou.

Risa riu com ele, e ela não evitou a singela lágrima que saiu de seus olhos. Otani se esticou em todo o seu tamanho para enxugar sua lágrima com o dedo, delicadamente.

— Eu aceito, Otani. — Risa sorriu, e ele sorriu junto. — Eu aceito morar com você.

Eles riram, mais felizes do que podiam pensar. Ele fechou a caixinha e deu a Risa, que guardou na sua bolsinha com todo o cuidado. Bem, ela não precisaria mais de um apartamento, afinal. E além de tudo, ela estaria com Otani.

Otani pagou o jantar, e os dois voltaram pra casa. Na frente da casa de Risa, ele a beijou apaixonadamente. Ele, dois degraus acima dela, num beijo apaixonado e cheio de promessas. Eles não podiam estar mais felizes. Em breve começariam uma vida juntos, cheios de desafios, que enfrentariam lado a lado, para sempre.

— AHMEUDEUS NÓS VAMOS MORAR JUNTOS! — Risa gritou de repente, fazendo todo o surto que ela tinha contido sair de uma vez. Ela começou a pular e abraçar Otani, enchê-lo de beijos e pular ao redor da entrada de casa.

Otani, que estava apenas parado e olhando-a surtar, de repente começou a rir, muito alto.

Risa nunca mudaria. _Ele_ nunca mudaria. Eles ainda eram, e sempre seriam uma dupla de comédia, colocando humor em situações inusitadas e repentinas, inesperadas. Era uma constante na vida dos dois, e como constante, nunca mudaria.

E os dois sabiam que estavam extremamente felizes e satisfeitos assim.

* * *

**N/A: Eu demorei porque meu TCC estava me sufocando (ainda está) e eu meio que não queria acabar essa fic. E esse foi o último capítulo :'(**

**MAS**

**Ainda temos o epílogo, que eu pretendo postar semana que vem (pretendo, não sei se vou poder), então...**

**Eu quero agradecer todos os comentários nessa fic, obrigada obrigada! AAHK foi um amorzinho que eu comecei escrevendo pra minhas amigas, Patrícia e Priscila, e acabou virando um bebêzinho meu. É difícil me despedir, mesmo com tantas ideias ainda pra esses dois, mas eu não vou continuar pra não ficar chato e eu acabar me enchendo. Se surgirem oportunidades, podem contar com bônus, capítulos extras, ou histórias aleatórias sobre esses dois, que são o casal mais cute existente. SHIDUHAIUDA**

**Espero vocês no epílogo, e estou esperando as reviews!**

**Beijos e abraços,**

**KessyRMasen**


	12. Epílogo

**LovelyComplex não me pertence, mas **_Always All Hanshin-Kyojin_**, sim.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

— Otaniii, aí não!

Otani olhou pra namorada com cara de poucos amigos e largou a caixa no chão, de qualquer jeito, deixando Risa furiosa.

— Não jogue a caixa assim! E se tiver algo que quebre?

— E onde eu vou colocar? Caramba, Risa, isso tá pesado, me diz logo onde quer que eu coloque pra eu poder ir pras outras! Ainda tem umas 10 caixas dessas no carro.

Risa fez um bico e Otani uma careta. Se encararam por um tempo até que ela bufou em rendição.

— Certo, certo. Coloque as caixas na sala enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha.

— E eu já não estava fazendo isso? — Otani murmurou, enquanto Risa voltava à cozinha e ele saía do apartamento, descendo pelo elevador pela milésima vez no dia para pegar as caixas restantes.

Tinham acabado de se mudar pra Tóquio, e estavam colocando suas coisas no lugar. Os móveis tinham chegado antes, e depois que arrumaram os móveis no lugar e cada um escolheu seu quarto, estavam trazendo as caixas com os outros aparelhos.

Otani insistira em trazer as caixas do carro para o apartamento sozinho, enquanto Risa arrumava os objetos nos seus lugares. "É coisa de homem", Otani dissera, quando Risa insistiu que o ajudaria. Ele bateu o pé, e agora estava trazendo tudo sozinho enquanto ela cantarolava e arrumava as coisas, numa boa. Ele resmungava consigo mesmo.

Uma hora depois, ele finalmente tinha subido com a última caixa, e enxugou o suor da testa com a manga da camiseta. Ele foi até a cozinha, vendo que Risa já tinha arrumado tudo por lá.

— Você foi rápida. — ele comentou.

Risa parou de cantarolar e virou-se pra ele. — Você que foi muito devagar pra trazer essas caixas, Otani.

Otani fez careta e Risa sorriu.

— Vamos, me ajude a colocar essas caixas nos seus lugares.

Ele foi conformado. Não adiantaria brigar com ela.

Depois de colocar as caixas nos lugares certos – coisas da sala, na sala; coisas do quarto, no quarto – Risa praticamente obrigou Otani a ajudá-la na arrumação da sala de TV.

Ele arrastou móveis, ligou os aparelhos, limpou, e quando ele achava que não precisaria mudar mais nada, Risa teve um ataque.

— Ah, não! — ela gritou — Aí não.

Otani revirou os olhos.

— Aonde, então?

— Do lado da estante fica melhor, não?

— Sinceramente? Pra mim tanto faz.

— Otani, eu estou pedindo sua opinião. — disse Risa, meio chateada.

— E eu estou dizendo que tanto faz! — ele levantou os braços, em rendição. — Sério, Risa, não é tão difícil assim.

— Poxa, Otani, tudo que eu queria era que nós fizéssemos isso juntos, mas parece que você não liga! Só me deixou fazer tudo sozinha desde que chegamos!

— Ei! Eu carreguei todo o peso da garagem até aqui! — ele protestou.

— É, mas só isso! Não deu nenhuma opinião, nem me ajudou a deixar esse apartamento mais confortável pra nós dois. Parece que estou fazendo tudo sozinha! E além do mais...

Otani percebeu, então, o que eles estavam fazendo. Risa queria a ajuda dele e por mais que ele estivesse ajudando, ela queria mais porque estava – assim como ele – empolgada com a perspectiva de morarem juntos.

E agora, tudo que eles estavam fazendo era brigar um com o outro pelos motivos mais bestas, como sempre fizeram. Percebendo isso, Otani começou a rir, e isso não deixou Risa muito feliz.

— E também tem... Otani, posso saber por que você está rindo? — Risa perguntou, ficando vermelha de irritação. Isso só fez Otani rir mais. — Não tem graça!

— Claro que tem — Otani riu, sem nenhum amor à vida — Estamos brigando por motivos absurdos, Risa!

Ele riu mais um pouco e Risa suspirou, percebendo que ele tinha razão. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, que ele retribuiu.

— Estou sendo boba como sempre, não é?

— Está — Otani riu — É uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você.

— Sério? — perguntou Risa, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto Otani se aproximava dela, só não ficando cara a cara porque ela era mais alta. Ela se sentou, e então pode olhar para ele sem que ele esticasse o pescoço.

— Claro. — Otani sorriu — Eu amo que você seja essa minha parceira de comédia. Boba, absurda e ridiculamente alta.

Ela riu com gosto enquanto ele segurava seu rosto com uma mão, fazendo carinho nela.

— Sempre _All Hanshin-Kyojin_, não é?

— Sempre — ele concordou — E quer saber? Eu não quero que isso mude nunca.

— Nem eu. — ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou, e ela esqueceu completamente da arrumação por alguns minutos. O beijo foi calmo e suave, e eles riram um na boca do outro por simplesmente estarem felizes, compartilhando desse momento único e especial. Quando Otani se afastou, Risa se levantou de novo, empolgada.

— Agora vamos, bote o vaso do lado da estante e pronto!

Otani riu com vontade, mas fez o que ela pediu. Logo depois, ele a convenceu de darem uma parada para comer alguma coisa. Já tinha passado da hora do almoço e ele estava faminto.

Os dois saíram do apartamento entre risadas e demonstrações de afeto, mais felizes do que nunca. Eles já tinham desistido de lutar contra o apelido de dupla de comédia há muito tempo.

Aquilo era eles, e sempre seria. Eles tinham aprendido a conviver com aquilo. E gostavam. E queriam, mais do que tudo, que fosse para sempre assim.

Para sempre, _All Hanshin-Kyojin_.

**FIM**

* * *

***enxuga lagriminha***

**Esse sim é o fim, gente. :) O que acharam? O epílogo era pra ser pequenininho mesmo, então não chiem, pls. kkk**

**Algumas pessoas (no Nyah) me pediram uns capítulos bônus ou one-shots sobre alguns detalhes da vida desses dois, depois do fim da fic. Tipo... a "primeira vez" dos dois e tudo mais. Bem, eu não prometo nada, mas se alguém aqui também estiver interessado em saber disso, basta dizer por review, que será mais um voto a favor. Quem sabe eu não escrevo? hehehe**

**No mais, muito obrigada a cada um que leu, favoritou e comentou. Eu, Otani e Risa agradecemos de coração. :) Se por acaso eu for postar algo mais desses dois, eu apareço por aqui pra avisar, ok? Por enquanto, esse é o fim da nossa duplinha. :) **

**Beijos, beijos.**

**Espero as reviews de vocês, e até!**

**Kessy, Otani e Risa.**


End file.
